Haunted Mansion
by TamoumatheStarWarrior
Summary: All right. Well, it seems that I have to get a hold of Rianu to get the rest of the story. SO, what I am doing is I am fixing the current stories so that it is easier to read and see. Please tell me what you think. The new telling starts in Chapter 8.
1. Hanted Mansion and Tam's change

Disclaimer: I hate these, but we all must put them. I don't own any of the G-boys. Although I wish I could own Trowa *Grins evilly. Trowa sweatdrops* I own...*Rianu clears his throat* WE own the rest of the cast. *Rianu nodds his head in satisfaction, but then Momo jumps out and squeezes Gabriel.* Momo: What about me! *Rianu sighs* Momo: Momo owns a few too...*  
  
Chapter 1  
By: Tamouma Sakura Hetaaru and Rianu Kerureyu Hetaaru  
  
  
Ahem... testing testing... *clears throat again and speaks with his deep narrator voice* Tamouma and Gabriel were driving late at night. A storm broke out, and the low visibility caused Tamouma to crash the car into the side of a road.   
Gabriel: *Being the only one of the two to have stayed conscious during the crash, breaks out of the wreckage and pulls Tamouma out.* Geez... that car is totalled but she's still breathing... and bleeding... crimson bloo... *he shakes his head* No no, I can't do it. *He rips part of his sleeve and bandages up Tamouma's slight wound and slaps her to wake her up*  
  
Tam: What the hell?  
  
Gabe: We crashed.  
  
Gabe: Rather, YOU crashed.  
  
Tam: I can see that.  
  
Gabe: Uh huh, and the radio is busted... and we're too far away for me to call Momo.  
  
Tam: What do mean I crashed?! I LIKKE TO SEE YOU TRY TO DRIVE IN LOW LIGHT!  
  
Gabe: I can see just fine, I'm a VAMPIRE for crying out loud! You just won't let me drive...  
  
*Tam gets up and brushes herself off and grabs her sword from the wreckage* Well we can't stay here. *turns to Gabriel* WELL? YOU GOING TO HELP?   
  
Gabe: Uh... we don't exactly have much choice but to walk... I guess.  
  
*Tam rolls her eyes and sighs* damn. Fine....*thinks* let's go this way. *points in one direction and starts going*  
  
Gabe: Ok, whatever... *follows Tam*  
  
Tam: Don't say whatever to me. I will cut your head off.  
  
Gabe: And then Momo will drink every last drop of blood from your body! *Gabriel gives Lord Dar... er... Tamouma the raspberry*  
  
Tam: Baca *ignores him*  
  
Gabriel: Hey... uh...  
  
*Tam is still ignoring him thinks of Trowa...while keeping a straight face and looks around and has her hand on her sword hilt while she walked*  
  
Gabe: Tammy, there's a mansion deep in the forest over there, maybe we could use their phone?  
  
Tam: *sarcastic*Yeah sure....Maybe they have a beautiful vampire for you to forget about Momo...  
  
Gabe: I'll never forget Momo! Granted... she doesn't exactly make life easy for me... but I love her! But you'll never know what that's like, will you!  
  
*Tam doesn't respond.*  
  
Gabe: Well, I'm going to go check out that mansion. *He turns and walks into the forest*  
  
Tam: whatever!  
  
Gabe: *he stops and mocks Tam* Don't say whatever to me. I will cut your head off.  
  
Tam: Your no threat.  
  
Gabe: *Bares his teeth and his eyes turn a crimson shade* I'm a bigger threat than before... mwahahahaha.  
  
*Tam yawns in boredum* uh-huh  
  
Gabe: *He hides his canines and his eyes return to normal* You're no fun... *He leaves Tam alone, and goes to the mansion*  
  
Tam: *stands there for a second. thinks: Oh Trowa if you were here I wouldn't have to deal with the child...humph. I guess someone has to watch over him: Starts walking towards the mansion*  
  
Gabe: *Notices Tam behind him, but decides to be childish and ignores her*  
  
*Tam hums to herself the "Indiana Jones" theme song*  
  
Gabe: *Stops...* I... wow... I haven't heard that in a few years. *He hums in tune with Tamouma*  
  
*The two reach the mansion... its dark, and the thunder and lighting only make the mood even scarier. The mansion is four stories tall, and most of the windows are darkened. Gabriel walks up to the door and grabs the door knocker*  
  
Gabe: It fell off...  
  
Tam: not surprised  
  
*Tam walks up to the door*  
  
Gabe: You're not just going to barge in!?  
  
Now watch and learn little boy...*kicks the door in*  
  
*the door swings open*  
  
Gabriel: I'm not little! Besides... uh... I can't go in...  
  
*Tam grins evilly* *Talks in a little baby voice* Ohhhh..what's wrong? Little Gabriel scared to go in?  
  
Gabe: NO! I'm not scared! Ok, maybe just a little... but... I can't just walk in.  
  
Tam: Well it was your idea to come here! I'm going in.  
  
Gabe: Yeah... but... vampires can't just walk into a house...  
  
Tam: You can come or get hunted by the Vampire hunters that are out here  
  
Gabe: No, I mean I physically can't walk into it without being invited in!  
  
Tam: WELL....I will invite you in. so come on!  
  
*Tam goes in and looks around her sword lusting for blood and she is in ready stance her hand never leaving the hilt.* Hello. Hello? Is anyone there?  
  
Gabe: *She slowly approaches the threshhold, closes his eyes, and takes a step. He opens his eyes and finds himself in the mansion* Well... *Thinking to himself: very funny Momo!*  
  
Gabe: I think we're safe Momo, I don't sense any blood, except yours. *He slowly approaches the threshhold, closes his eyes, and takes a step. He opens his eyes and finds himself in the mansion* Well... *Thinking to himself: very funny Momo!* I think we're safe Momo, I don't sense any blood, except yours.  
  
Tam: *still not moving her heand from the hilt of her sword turns from side to sode looking and looks at the doors and the stairs aheard of her*   
  
Gabe: *He unhooks his beam saber and engages it; the blue glow of the beam tins the entire room a dark blue hue*  
  
Tam: Will you put that away! *looking at him angerly* Some one will think that your here to attack them!  
  
Gabe: Fine... its not like I need it, there's nothing... living... here... *he disengages the saber and rehooks it on his belt*  
  
Tam: *Yells* IS ANYONE HERE?????  
  
Gabe: Yes!  
  
Tam: Shit. Well I am off to look for the fucking phone!  
  
Gabe: All right... I'm going to go wander around, look up stairs.  
  
Tam: *Tam starts going up the stairs and she is ready to kill anyone who gets in her way. Lao Dei is lusting more for blood and Tam could feel it's urge to kill something in here*  
  
Gabe: Hey... I... I'm sensing something... Tam! Tam, get back here!  
  
Tam: *annoyed* What? You scared?  
  
Gabe: No... its just... we're not alone... but I'm not sensing anything living, other than you.  
  
Tam: WELL,I KINDA FIGURED THAT ONE OUT!  
  
Gabe: Tammy, you don't have vampiric senses, so don't act like you already knew!  
  
Tam: WELL I AM SOOO SORRY!   
  
Tam: I MAY NOT HAVE THE SENSES BUT I GET ENOUGH FROM LAO DEI!  
  
Gabe: Its just a stupid sword. What you're sensing is your own fear.  
  
*The pulse of the thurst for blood grew more and it unsheathed and pointed in the direction of the blood* Tam: You were saying?  
  
Gabe: Tam... I keep telling you, you're the only... being... in possesion of living blood. I don't count, of course... I'm dead.  
  
Tam *glaring at him angerly* It just so happens that MY sword points out any type of blood.....living or.....dead.  
  
Gabe: Fine... you lead then.  
  
*Tam closed her eyes and just let the sword lead. She continued up the stairs and into a room that is completely empty.*  
  
Gabe: *Following her, but as he approaches the room and stumbles.*  
  
*Tam opens her eyes and looks at him* You can't even stay on your own two feet!  
  
Gabe: Its... you might want to keep your distance from me.  
  
*The sword shook violently and went to guard immedatly and rose in front of her*  
  
*Tam's attention went to right ahead of her and she walked slowly to where the closet was.*  
  
Gabe: Let me open it... *he walks to the closet, and opens it*  
  
*Tam stands guard and watchs Gabriel open the closet door and stands back a little*  
  
Gabe: OH MY GOD!  
  
Tam: What?  
  
Gabe: There's a lion and a witch in the wardrobe... Actually, there's nothing more than just some old clothes... although... I like this old leather jacket, and its in good condition. *He puts it on, and it fits perfectly*  
  
Tam: There's something that's mak....*takes another look at the walls* Light up your saber.  
  
Gabe: *He quickly unhooks his saber and engages the beam* Hmm... I sense undead...  
  
*Tam looks at the walls in the light and sees blood all over the walls.* Shit. Looks like who ever lived here was a murderer or something.  
  
Gabe: *Almost instinctivly, he runs his fingers across the bloody walls and licks his fingers.* Mmm...  
  
*Tam looks back at Gabriel and sees the red stains on the jacket* Tam: THIS IS NO TIME FOR A FEAST! BESIDES YOU HAVE A STAINED JACKET!  
  
Gabe: Huh? He takes the jacket off and sees the blood... oh... mmm...  
  
Tam: GABRIEL! You are pointless. Let's just find the damn phone and get going!  
  
Gabe: Fine... he grabs the jacket and follows after Tamouma*  
  
*Tam walks out of the room despite Lao Dei's thurst and it started to shake agian....softly at first but it was noticable* Tam: Shit there must be something in here living.  
  
Gabe: My hunger is getting to me... I sense it as well... Tam... over here... in this room. *Gabriel walks over to the room across the hall and opens the door* Oh fuck!  
  
*Tam goes over* WHAT?  
  
Gabe: Look! *He lets Tamouma look in the room... a woman is hunched over a barely breathing person, making sucking sounds* Its...  
  
Tam: A vamp. *without warning she charged and her sword went directly into her back*  
  
Gabe: *Grabs Tamouma* I don't think so, babe.  
  
*The sword quivered at the blood on it's blade and wanted to go for more but Tam put it away and it stopped* *Tam glared at Gabriel* I don't like being called that.   
  
Gabe: I know... and I don't like people attacking my girlfriend  
  
Momo: *She stops sucking on the corpse and gets up* GABEY! *She runs over to Gabriel and jumps him, knocking both Tamouma and Gabriel over*  
  
Tam: S....H....I....T... momo....get off me...  
  
Momo: Oh, hehehe. Sorry Tam-Tam. *She gets up, and lets the other two get up*  
  
Gabe: Momo... er... what are you doing here?  
  
Momo: Feeding, sillly. *He lightly slaps Gabriel on the arm, then gives him a peck on the cheek*  
  
Gabe: Er... I... so that's what I sensed?  
  
Momo: Hehehe. Oh, Gabey...  
  
Tam: Excuse me but I am going to go and look for that damn phone on my own besides that's not what Lao Dei was going for....*Walks out of the room and goes to a different door*  
  
Momo: Lets go follow Tam! *Momo swings her arm around Gabriels and takes him out of the room*  
  
Gabe: Er... uh... ok...  
  
Momo: *giggles*  
  
*Tam opens the door and goes in unsheaths her sword and waits. She looks around and sees only black. She sees a figure lying there on the couch and another sitting on a chair. The sword reacts to the blood*  
  
*Gabriel and Momo follow her into the room* Gabe: Tam... its just a dead body...  
  
Momo: Too bad it isn't any fresher... then you could feed Gabriel... *She squeezes his arm*  
  
*The body stands up* Corpse: What is your name? *Speaking to Tamouma*  
  
Tam: Hetaaru. Tamouma Hetaaru. Why do you want to know?  
  
Corpse: Well, are you ready to play Miss Hetaaru?  
  
*Tam stood there her sword shaking violently and Tam felt her own heart start up. She thought.*  
  
Corpse: Well?  
  
Tam: *got a grin and looked at the corpse* You don't seem my type.  
  
Corpse: Frankly my dear, you don't have much of a choice... *he begins cackling*  
  
Gabe: Oh god... that is so clichè.  
  
Corpse: What's this? A pair of vampires...  
  
Tam: Hai. My friends. You even touch 'em and you'll find yourself missing something!  
  
Corpse: Friends? FRIENDS!? Mwahahahaha. You have no friends...  
  
*The room goes black, and Tamouma her alone, with the talking corpse*  
  
*Tam looks around franticly and glares back at the corpse* Where are they?  
  
Corpse: They've been taken... to a special place... mwahahaha. If you want them back, you'll just have to play my little game.  
  
Tam: DAMN YOU! SHOW ME WHERE THEY ARE NOW!  
  
Corpse: Very well... *A gap in the darkness opens to reveal a small portal, showing both Gabriel and Momo, encased in crystal chambers, in vampiric torpor*  
  
Tam: WHAT'S THIS? *thinks: Trowa what am I to do?*  
  
Corpse: Trowa cannot help you now...  
  
*Tam stiffens and looks at him with pure hatered* YOU HARM THEM IN ANY WAY I WILL...I WILL *Tam is now shaking and her anger grew more* I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU!'  
  
Corpse: I am already dead, dear. But just in case... *The corpse raises his left hand, and snaps his fingers. Lao Dei instantly disappears*  
  
*Tam looks around and then back at the corpse.*   
  
Corpse: There's no one, and nothing to help you... you are alone... Now, if you're willing to play my little game, I'm sure everything will work out just fine.  
  
Tam: *thinks hard. She thinks about Trowa and "The Ass" and Momo.*   
  
Corpse: Thinking of them won't do you any good... they cannot help you, and you are just as helpless.  
  
*Tam glares evilly at him* STOP READING MY THOUGHTS!  
  
Corpse: Ah, but they are displayed so easily. The anger and fear flows so readily...  
  
Tam: you....*Stops and looks down at the floor for an instant. She grabs her gun and aims it at the corpse*  
  
Corpse: You'll find that the gun is quite ineffective.  
  
Tam: Yeah I guess so..but since I have something in it just for....*starts pulling the trigger. pulls it all the way and a big BANG! sounded* you...   
  
Corpse: *The bullet passes right through the corpse and vanishes into the darkness, and the gun does the same*  
  
Corpse: Mwahahahaha. Give up, you cannot win.  
  
Tam: BASTARD! I will....I will get back everyione and you'll see  
  
Corpse: Tamouma... you are stuck here, forever... destined to live out the rest of your life, alone...  
  
* For the first time Tam showed the fear in her eyes and she could no longer hide it.* NO WAY AM I GOING TO LIVE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1   
  
Corpse: You have no choice... no one is going to save you, you have no friends. *The corpse fades away*  
  
*Tam fell to her knees and was shaking. She couldn't stay here. But what was she to do?*  
  
*A vision of Trowa appears in front of Tamouma*  
  
*Tam looks up* Trowa...  
  
Vision of Trowa: Tamouma... you are so pathetic.  
  
*Tam just looks at him and starts to get tears in her eyes*  
  
Vision of Trowa: I thought you were strong, but you are nothing but a weak, soulless shell of a person...  
  
*Her heart hurt.* Tam: H..How could you say that? You mean everything to me...  
  
Vision of Trowa: I know, but what about the others you hurt? Even the ones who are more important to you than me?  
  
Tam: There is no one who's more important than you!  
  
Vision of Trowa: What about your family? Your parents? Your brothers?  
  
Tam: My...my family died...long ago...and Yatouri took off leaaving me alone...  
  
Vision of Trowa: Your parents may be dead... but do you honestly believe that your life is what they would want for you?  
  
Tam: I LOVE MY PARENTS I WANT TO ADVANGE THEIR DEATHS! I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING....and .....searching  
  
Vision of Trowa: Seaching for what? Vengeance? Retribution? Revenge? Nothing will bring them back, you need to move on.  
  
Tam: I have moved on. They were the only world I knew and it got taken from me! I .....I.....I loved themwith everything that I had and then....*starts to cry* I lost them.   
  
Vision of Trowa: Then why to you insist on holding on the memory of their grim fate? Why do you push your brother away, when all he does is try to help you? Why is the only thing you can think of, is death?  
  
Tam: I DON'T! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT I JUST HAVE TO FIND THE PERSON WHO KILLED NO....SLUGHTERED MY PARENTS LIVES. MAKING THEM BURN...*the night of the fire she sees in her head* DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE HEARING THEM SCREAMING IN PAIN AND YOU CUOLDN'T DO ANYTHING?  
  
Vision of Trowa: Do you even know who it was who "slaughtered" your parents?  
  
Tam: no...  
  
Vision of Trowa: I can show you... but you must be willing to let go...  
  
Tam: ...  
  
Vision of Trowa: You are not yet ready to let go... *the vision fades*  
  
Tam: NO WAIT! TROWA!!!!!!  
  
Disembodied voice: He was nothing more than a representation of your feelings, it was not the true Trowa.  
  
Tam: Why? I just want to.....*Her anger building*  
  
Disembodied voice: You want to what...  
  
I want to go back to him!   
  
Disembodied voice: Your will is strong, but your heart is weak, you do not deserve to live.  
  
Tam: That's not right! You can't keep doing this!  
  
Disembodied voice: Mwahahahaha. *The voice fades away, and the darkness withdraws*  
  
*Tamouma is standing in the middile of a battlefield. The destroyed shell of Angel is at her feet, with Rianu's dead body in the cockpit... Erio's corpse lies close to Angel, shredded apart by chain gun fire...  
Gabriel is on his knees clutching Momo's body close to him, which has finally truly died... a stake driven right through her heart. Karen's body has been split in half, the entire area near her is caked in blood. Only Somerset's hands are visible... the rest of his body, crushed by the foot of a mobile suit... and finally...  
The five original Gundams, all completely destroyed are scattered about the battlefield. Tamouma is standing in the middile of it all... and she can hear the sounds of combat still raging, and the crying of a young man...*  
  
*Tam's eyes filled with tears but not a single one dropped. She runs towards the sound of the crying*  
  
*Tam stops right beside Gabriel and looks down. Her tears start to come down her cheek and she kneels beside him* Tam: Gabriel?   
  
Gabriel: *His intense crying slows, and his grip on Momo tightens, but he does not respond*  
  
Tam: What happened?  
  
Gabriel: *He stops crying, but the tears continue to flow, and slowly lays Momo's body on the ground...*  
  
Tam: Mo..mo...Oh god I am so sorry Gabriel! *puts a hand on his shoulder*  
  
Gabriel: *He stands up and look at Tamouma* How could you be sorry! I lost the person I loved, and all you can say is that you're sorry!  
  
Tam* Takes a step back* Oh god! H-How? Wwhat happened here? *tears start to stream down her cheeks and starts to show more fear and compassion*   
  
Gabriel: *He turns away...* I should kill you right now... but...  
  
Gabriel! *Grabs hold of his shoulders and turns him towards her* WHAT HAPPENED? I don't understand....Oh god. Where's Trowa and the others?  
  
*Tam's eyes were full of fear*  
  
Gabriel: *He looks down at the ground, and then pushes Tamouma away* You... how could you do this!?  
  
Tam: what are you talking about? Please Gabriel! Tell me where they are!  
  
Gabriel: They're dead... every one of them...  
  
*Tam looked at him* No. T-they can't be!   
  
*He begins to cry again*  
  
Gabriel: How... how could you! No one deserved any of this!  
  
Tam: Why are you blaming me? I don't understand!  
  
Gabriel: Then what is that! *He points behind Tamouma, to the standing and still active... Dragon Hawk, its weapon barrels still smoking from the weapon discharge*  
  
*Tam turns around* Dragon Hawk...no...Oh GOD PLEASE NO! *tam falls to her knees and looks up at Dragon Hawk and starts to rock* Please....Trowa....I need you...*starts to cry harder*   
  
Gabriel: He's dead, no thanks to you!  
  
Tam: But I didn't do anything! I couldn't have killed him! I love Trowa!  
  
Gabriel: You killed everyone of them... everyone was destroyed by your weapons... You don't deserve to live, or anything... but... I just... I don't want to see anyone else die...  
  
*Gabriel picks up Momo's corpse and walks over to the line of corpses of everyone else he's found*  
  
*Tam gets up and looks over to the corpses and she walks over to them and finds Trowa's.* Oh god I couldn't have done this! Every one else I loved lies here. *Tam holds Trowa's corpse and starts to cry*  
  
Gabriel: *As he lays Momo's corpse on the ground, he begins crying again... and collapses on her body.*  
  
*Tam quickly gets up and runs over to where he is* Gabriel...I am so sorry. Please...forgive me.  
  
Gabriel: No... I can never forgive you... ever...  
  
*Tam looks at him* Gabriel...That wasn't me. I swear to you! Please help me out of this nightmare! You were always my friend! I wanted to protect both you and Momo... Please.....Forgive me.....I don't even know why tihs is happening  
  
Gabriel: *He stands back up, slowly, whilst ignoring Tamouma. He grabs a small piece of sharp shrapnel, and thrusts it into his heart, bringing him true death, instantly*  
  
Gabriel: *His last words...* I will never forgive...  
  
Tam: GABREIL! *looks at the sky* WHY!? *tears of rage started flowing down her checks* PLEASE! DON'T LET ME LIVE THIS NIGHT-mare alone. I don't want to be alone. Gabriel I am truely sorry. I will live differently I swear by it! I WILL CHANGE! JUST *starts to break down* Don't leave me here...  
  
*An evil, female laugh begins to fill the area, but it slowly concentrates behind Tamouma*  
  
*Tam looks behind her* What the hell???  
  
*Tamouma sees... herself, wielding Lao Dei, her clothing and hair soaked in blood*  
  
Tamouma: ahahahahah they're dead!!! all of them!!!  
  
*Tam stands up and whips her tears away and she looked at herself not believing what she is seeing* Who are you?  
  
Tamouma: I'm you!!! Or at least what you will soon become.  
  
Tam: How could you! Look at what you have become! A lunatic! I will never become like you!  
  
Tamouma: Ahahahahaha. You are already me, everything is there, you just need a reason...  
  
Tam: *she angerly reacts as tears start to fall* I will not kill the ones I love the most!  
  
Tamouma: You will kill everyone you love most... and even yourself... *The other Tamouma raises Lao Dei into the air, and the last thing the real Tamouma sees, is the other Tamouma, slicing the real Tamouma's head off... as Tamouma's vision fades to black, she can hear the other Tamouma cackling evilly*  
  
Tam: OH GOD! No....I won't become that...  
  
Gabriel: Tamouma! Tamouma! Wake up!  
  
*Tam wakes up sweating and she starts to shake* Oh God. Gabriel....Momo.....Trowa...*a tear fell and that look of fear came back into her eyes*  
  
Gabriel: Tamouma? Are you all right? *Gabriel is holding Tamouma in his arms, kneeled on the ground*  
  
Tam: *Her eyes wide open with fear* Please forgive me...I didn't mean to...please...  
  
Gabriel: Didn't mean to do what? Forgive you? Why?  
  
Momo: Tamouma, are you sure you're feeling all right? That was quite a bump...  
  
Tam: I don't want to loose anyone! I'll change.......Trowa...I need you...  
  
Gabriel: What are you talking about? *He slaps Tamouma*  
  
Momo: GABRIEL! You never hit a lady!  
  
*Tam quickly snaps out of it* What? Gabriel *looks up at him* Your not dead! *She smiles and gives him a big hug* (Not normal for her)   
  
Gabriel: Huh!?! *He stumbled, and the two fall backwards, Tamouma on top*  
  
*Tam looks over to Momo and smiles and tears are forming in her eyes* Oh GOD! You two! *realizes the look on Gabriels face and starts to laugh*  
  
Gabriel: Are you... crying... er...  
  
Tam: Your both alive! Thank you God.  
  
Momo: We're not quite alive...  
  
*Tam starts to laugh again* I know, I know  
  
Gabriel: Tammy... you're laughing...  
  
Tam: Gabriel...I really don't like that name. so please don't call me it.  
  
Gabriel: Oh... uh... allright...  
  
*Tam starts to laugh because she knows he doesn't know how to take it*  
  
*stops* Oh God. Trowa. Where's Trowa?  
  
Gabriel: Trowa... well, Momo finally found a phone, and Trowa is coming to pick us up.  
  
Tam: *concerned* and the others?   
  
Gabriel: Uh... I'm sure they're all back at the base... except Karen...  
  
Tam: Karen....*stands up quickly* where's Karen?? I will find her before it's to late....*Tam starts to run out of the room and down the stairs.*  
  
Gabriel: Tamouma! Wait! *He chases after her*  
  
Momo: *She runs behind Gabriel*  
  
*Tam slows and stops and see something shimmer in the light. She walks over to the desk and looks at it.* Lao....Dei...*She thought of when she cut her own head off with it and suddenly fear spread through her like wild fire*   
  
Gabriel: *He places his hand on Tamouma's shoulder*  
  
Momo: Karen went with Trowa, Tam.  
  
*Tam continues to stare at her sword and right next to it her gun with one bullet gone*  
  
Momo: What is it Tamouma?  
  
Tam: I....  
Gabriel Allison Ritter III says:  
Gabriel: What?  
  
Tam: I..killed every one...*Tears were falling and she thought about it and she couldn't get it out of her head.* All of them...killed by my hand...to spend the rest of eternity alone....  
  
Gabriel: Huh? Killed who?  
  
Momo: *Leaning over to Gabriel and whispering* Just be quiet Gabriel...  
  
Tam: Every one...  
  
Momo: Tamouma, dear, no one has died.  
  
Tam: Gabriel I.....I didn't mean to kill her....I didn't mean to kill anyone. Please forgive me....don't leave me here I don't understand why you are so angry.....  
  
Gabriel: You didn't kill anybody... and I'm not angry at you.  
  
*Tam goes over and picks up the sword the vision of herself chopping her own head off haunted her mind. She dropped her sword and just watched it fall. cutting her hand as it fell. She watched as it danced in her blood*   
  
Gabriel: Tamouma!  
  
*Fighting his urges, he runs over to Tamouma and claps his hands around the wound, stopping the blood from flowing*  
  
Gabriel: Tamouma... what is going on?  
  
*Tam pushes Gabriel* GO AWAY FROM ME!  
  
Gabriel: I... *He stops, and leaves the room.*  
  
Momo: Tamouma, what happened to you?  
  
Tam: Momo...I don't want you to get hurt. please. Do the best thing and leave.  
  
Momo: *Quietly, Momo leaves the room*  
  
*Tam gets herself on her knees and picks up the sword* Tam: Mom. I can't do this. They were right. I am weak. I will try...You did not deseerve to die like that. I will find who ever is behind it and put him away for good. I won't kill anymore. I killed everyone...NO MORE! *takes the sword in hand and attacks the table and slices it in half. Bows to the sword and sheeths it* I have to stop running from everything. I am dangerous even to my friends. Trowa...  
  
*The front door to the mansion opens, and Karen walks in.*  
  
Karen: HELLO! ANYBODY HERE!?  
  
Tam: Karen's alive?  
  
Karen: What are you talking about!? Of course I'm alive!  
  
Tam: Karen...*thinks about her split in two and deceids to stay away from her.*   
  
Karen: Tam... uh...   
  
Tam: I'm sorry Karen.   
  
Karen: I forgive you.  
  
*Tam begins to shake again*  
  
Karen: *Karen walks up to Tamouma, slowly*  
  
Trowa: *Finally walks into the mansion, and sees Tamouma's reddened face and runs up to her and embraces her* Tamouma! All you all right!?  
  
*Her eyes soften and she felt him really holding her. She relaxed in his arms and thought about him and only him and she thought about all the things that just now happened. Trowa lying there dead killed by her own hand she felt guilty for it. she nodded her head and smiled.*  
  
Trowa: *He sees her expression relax, and he holds her tigher* Are you all right now?  
  
*She nodded her head*  
  
Trowa: Good... *he smiles and kisses her*  
  
*For some reason she kept seeing everyon on the ground. but she pushed it aside and enjoyed this moment.*  
  
*Trowa took pleasure in seeing Tamouma loosen up, and calm down... but he couldn't shake the feeling that something happened.*  
  
*Tam looked on the ground and her gun was lying there with that one bullet. She went over and picked it up remebering she had shot it at the talking corpse. The bullet was pure silver and she just found the back to it. She started searching the ground for the head.*   
  
Tam: where is it? Damn. Where did it go? *she looked up and saw a bullet hole in the wall that went inside and out through the other side of the wall and into the picture where it hung. She went to the picture in the hallway and looked at it in full horror.*  
  
Trowa: *Following Tamouma...*  
  
Tam: I...It wasn't a dream...  
  
Trowa: Tam... *he laid his hands on her shoulders*  
  
Tam: H..he got me so angry...then I ..was alone...he said I had no friends and that I was to live my life alone...I couldn't stand it.   
  
*her eyes filled with silent tears and they streamed down her cheeks*  
  
Trowa: Whatever he was... he only said that to get you angry. You do have many friends, and I love you, that will never change.  
  
Tam: He took every thing away. I was left there to go and turn into this hidous person that went on a killing spree. I masacured everyone. Then I ...I killed myself with Lao Dei. It danced as it did in the pool of it's master's blood. The world was a war zone. His war zone...*she put a hand on Lao Dei's hilt then looked at the palm of it. It bleed a little now and it still danced in Tam's blood*   
  
Trowa: Then perhaps its time for a change.... only you can stop yourself from became that nightmare version of yourself. Let go of your anger... or let it control you... Maybe you need to forgive...  
  
Tam: I won't let that happen Trowa. My love for you alone is great. But, I have no one to forgive. He offered me to see who the killer was of my parents.  
  
Trowa: And did you accept his offer?  
  
Tam: No. I didn't trust him. Would you trust a talking corpse?  
  
Trowa: No, I would not... but even if you do not know who it was, you still need to forgive. Living with your anger, and need for vengeance will only end up consuming you... and that vision will become a reality...  
  
Tam: I won't let it come true.....I swear. *starts laughing*  
  
Trowa: Tamouma, I won't let you either. *He embraces her*  
  
*She blushed* I think I scared Gabriel.   
  
Trowa: I could tell, what exactly did you do to him?  
  
Tam: Nothing really. I just gave him a hug and knocked him out of his senses. *starts to giggle at the face he made* He soo was not expecting it!  
  
Trowa: Ha! You actually hugged him?  
  
Tam: Well yeah. apparently he thought I was asleep. *she smiled*  
  
Trowa: *Smiles back* I think its time to leave, I'm sure everyone else is anxious to get home. *He puts his arm around her and leads her out of the room*  
  
Tam: Home...sounds like a plan. *winks* Damn. Hang on I forgot something back there! *goes to get whatever it was*  
  
Trowa: *Waits for her in the doorway*  
  
*Tam searches through the closet upstairs and the drawers. Everything is dusty and she whipes off the papers. "To Make A Killing Drone..."* These are them! *she looks to the portret* thank you. *Takes off and goes back downstairs and sees Trowa and smiles* Got it.  
  
Trowa: Good, then lets leave.  
  
Tam: Okay. Let's see if we totally freak Gabriel out on the way home....*gets that evil glint in her eye*  
  
Trowa: *He grins and chuckles* I doubt you'll be able to top tonight...  
  
Tam: I can think of a few things.  
  
Trowa: Well, the sooner we leave, the sooner you can do it.  
  
Karen: *Running up the stairs* Are you two ready to leave yet!?  
  
Tam: *smiling* yup. I know I'm ready to go home. *yawns a little* I can sleep as soon as I get there...*^_^*  
  
Karen: *Turns around and goes back down the stairs, with her voice trailing off* Good... because this thong is starting to ride up on me...  
  
*Tam giggles*  
  
*Trowa and Tamouma return to the main hall, where a quiet Gabriel, Momo and Karen are waiting.. They get in the car, and Trowa begins the long drive home...*  
  
Momo: Gabriel, speak up...  
  
Gabriel: *He just sits there, looking out the window*  
  
Momo: *He leans on him, and picks up his hand* What's wrong, dear?  
  
Tam: Ahhh...he's just upset because he was so scared going into the mansion.  
  
Karen: I can see why... plus it had a very cold draft... gave me the goosebumps... *Karen tries to cover her exposed thighs*  
  
Gabriel: *He closes his eyes, and leans back*  
  
Momo: Oh Gabe... come on! Say something! *She runs her fingers up his neck, sending shivers up his spine*  
  
Tam: Gabriel...you still sore? Come on now. lighten up. if your lucky maybe I will cut....uhhh....nevermind...*turns her head and looks out the window herself*  
  
Gabiel: I'm sorry Momo... I'm just tired. *He puts his hand around her, and the two huddle up close; they both smile, and fall asleep as the sun begins to rise*  
  
Karen: Hrumph...  
  
  
  
  
A/N: well what do you think? First time I had a co-writer and we're basically have the same ideas and also it was more like one mind wrote this all. hehehe. Please Review so I can get the next one up. Hasta peeps! ^_^ 


	2. Rianu's Sacrafice

Disclaimer: All these Disclaimers. geez. okay it's the Norm for this I don't own any of the Gundam Pilots or anyone else from the show even though I still wish I owned Trowa. *grins evilly at him* Anyways, my brother and I own everyone else in this story.  
  
Q: Quatre Raberbra Winner here. Well here we are again. So Glad you all had a chance to read this story. We thank you fr...   
Everyone: *groans*   
Tam: Quatre! Can you please not do that. If eveeryone takes their time introducing one story then we'll never get through it!  
Lita: These people don't want gibberish they want action!  
Duo: Yeah. Come on Quatre.   
Quatre: *sweatdrops* fine. We now present the next Chatper of this Fanfic. Rianu's Sacrafice.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
By: Tamouma and Rianu Hetaaru  
Rianu's Sarafice  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
*The base is quiet, as most of the soldiers and engineers are on vacation. A basic skeleton crew has been left to run and defend the base, including the heroes in our story. Gabriel and Momo are preparing to for rest, while the others are beginning to wake...*   
  
*Karen is the first to awake, and after a brief shower she goes into the mess hall from breakfast*   
  
Karen: *she orders a basic breakfast and sits down at the table and begins eating*   
  
Duo: *Duo walks into the mess hall, a few minutes after Karen. He walks past Karen and stops... his jaw drops to the ground*   
  
Karen: Duo what are you looking at!?   
  
Duo: Uh... you're... um... *he stutters and points*   
  
*A man standing 6'3" walks into the mess hall.*   
  
Karen: *eats her food for a moment then stops and looks up at Duo.* Duo... its just a bra. Go eat.   
  
*The man's dark purple eyes scans the room. His hair is blond and slicked back. The clothing he was wearing was a nice suit with a white collar and the coat and pants were of a dark blue color. He was well built and very handsome...*   
  
Karen: *She looks up and notices the man, her eyes slowly change from purple to orange* (Purple is happy, orange is confusion)   
  
*The man looked like he ment business and looks over to Karen and Duo. He walks over and still looks around*   
  
Duo: Who is that guy?   
  
Karen: Not sure, he looks tough, not someone that you'd want to pick a fight with.   
  
*He stops at the table the two were sitting at and bows formally* Excuse me *his voice cold and threating* Have you seen a Miss. Hetaaru around?   
  
Karen: *She stands up.* Who is asking?   
  
*Karens eyes fade from orange to red*   
  
*The man looks at her* I am a former employer of hers and I was told that she was to be found here.   
  
Karen: Maybe... could I get a name?   
  
Man: That is something I can not tell you young lady. I must speak with her where can I find her?   
  
Karen: Young lady?! *Her eyes grow even redder* I do not believe you need to see her if you cannot even give me your name. *She grabs his arm*   
  
Man: Please...do not get angry with me I just have some business to talk to her about.   
  
Karen: Fine, but you are going to have an escort. Duo, would you please take this... gentleman to Tamouma's quarters?   
  
Duo: Sure thing Karen, follow me.   
  
Karen: Thank you. *She leaves for her quarters*   
  
*The man bows again* Thank you.   
  
Karen: *She ignores the man*   
  
Duo: Ok, just follow me. *Duo leads the man to Tamouma's room and knocks loudly on the door*   
  
*Tam is up and already dressed* Who is it?   
  
Duo: Uh... Duo and some guy!   
  
*Through the door* what guy?   
  
Duo: Some guy who says he was a former employer of yours!   
  
Tam: okay hang on....*she opens the door and sees Duo then her attention to the man. Her mood completely went on the defense and see scowled at him* Lyabee.   
  
Duo: All right... I'm gonna go now... *Duo runs off*   
  
*Lyabee looks at her* Lyabee: You haven't changed at all Miss Hetaaru.   
  
*Tam just glares at him* Tam I could say the same about you! Your still a worthless good for nothing son of a bitch!   
  
Gabriel: Huh? Me?   
  
Tam: Hi Gabriel. *Lyabee gives him an evil look and just stands there*   
  
Gabriel: Tam, have you seen Momo? For once... I can't find her...   
  
*Tam ignores the fact that Lyabee is standing there* I think she went to the mess hall.   
  
Gabriel: Why would she be at the mess hall... we don't eat there anymore... *he walks off*   
  
*Lyabee is getting irrated* Tam: Why don't you come in so that no one will see you!   
  
*Lyabee bows and goes into her room. Tam walks out for a second to find some one* Tam: Damn it! Where is Rianu?   
  
*A few moments later... Rianu walks up to Tamouma* Rianu: I heard you calling me.   
  
Tam: Good. *drags him into her room and shuts the door*   
  
Rianu: Ok... somethings different...   
  
*Lyabee stands up and glares at Rianu*   
  
Rianu: *Sensing Lyabee's anger he turns and looks down upon the man. Rianu cross his arms* Who are you?   
  
Lyabee: I could ask you the same question!   
  
Rianu: Fine. I'm Rianu Kerureyu Hetaaru, now, who are you?   
  
Lyabee: I am Rodchester Lyabee a former employer of Miss. Hetaaru.   
  
Rianu: Good, now what are you doing here?   
  
Lyabee: I came to give Miss. Hetaaru a job.   
  
*Tam almost laughs at the reasoning. Tam goes serious and looks at Lyabee* Tam: How much?   
  
Lyabee: Almost 4 times as much that you make here.   
  
Rianu: What we do here is more important than anything you might have planned for her. Its unfortunate that more people don't realize just how important.   
  
*Lyabee gives Rianu a evil look* Mr. Hetaaru. I don't think you understand how.....fragile this next mission will be. And we need an expert on it and since Miss. Hetaaru has worked with my company before I know that she will do the job properly.   
  
Rianu: I don't like your attitude, but Ms. Hetaaru is no longer on our payroll. She is certainly free to do what she pleases.   
  
*Tam looks at Rianu and then glares at Lyabee* Tam: I know your games Lyabee! It's going to be like how it was when you first employed me isn't it?! Well I am sorry to say that you fell through the last time and what makes you so sure that you will succeed this time?   
  
*Lyabee looks at her and smiles* MY dear Miss. Hetaaru! You dare accuse me for doing something? I canpay you whatever you desire to do one little joib for me. How does that sound? And I promise My men won't touch you!   
  
*Rianu tenses up at the mention of Lyabee's men...* Rianu: Sir, you are obviously becoming an annoyance. I can have you removed from this base if I so desire.   
  
*Tam thinks hard and thinking of the first time she was employed by him. 'If it wasn't for Trowa and Quatre that day I would have never made it out alive...but...the pay is good...' Tam's senses got the better of her* Mr. Lyabee. I will go and work for your company only for this one job. You must promise me something though.   
  
*Lyabee looked at her* Name it. *Tam thought it over* Tam: No killing.   
  
*Rianu dropped his arms and his eyes shot open* Rianu: Tam?   
  
Tam: I don't want to kill anyone. Anything else I will do. *Lyabee looked at her and smiled* Lyabee: Done then. You will need to leave the day after tomorrow. *Tam looked at him and nodded* Tam: Fine. *Lyabee left the room and looked quite satisfied*   
  
Rianu: *Rianu just stood there silent until Lyabee left, and then finally spoke* Tamouma/   
  
Tamouma? What happened?   
  
*Tam stood there and a tear dropped. She wiped it qickly away and looked at Rianu* Tam: Nothing. Go see Gabriel to know.   
  
Rianu: *He takes a step closer* Why don't you tell me?   
  
*Tam looked at him with fear in her eyes* Go see someone else about it.   
  
Rianu: Tamouma... obviously something very painful happened... but if you're not ready to talk about it, I'll drop it.   
  
*Tam looked at him and smiled* thank you.   
  
Rianu: You are welcome. Here, take this. *He pulls a com device out of his robe*   
  
*Tam looks at it* why?   
  
Rianu: I don't trust that man... if you find yourself in danger, you can use that to contact me, regardless of where you are.   
  
Tam: *takes it* Thank you....Rianu.   
  
Rianu: *He bows* You are welcome.   
  
*Tam thinks for a moment* Rianu...?   
  
Rianu: Yes Tamouma?   
  
Tam: Trowa and Quatre knows what has happened go to them if you want to know what happened. It's just to hard to tell anyone.   
  
Rianu:I'd prefer if I could hear it from you, but I will talk to them instead, if you wish.   
  
Tam: They have better knowlege of it. I would rather forget about it.   
  
Rianu: *He places his hands on her shoulders and nods, he slowly takes his hands away and leaves the room.*   
  
*Tam thinks: 'Lyabee you bastard! Why have you've shown up?'*   
  
*Tam leaves her room and goes to the gym to work out her anger and confusion*   
  
*Karen is already in the gym, lifting weights far heavier than anyone of her build should be able to handle.*   
  
*Tam walks in and goes straight to the punching bag and starts off light and then gets more into breaking the bag then normally*   
  
*Karen stops lifting weights and sits up* Karen: You're killing that bag Tam...   
  
Tam:*punching the hell out of it* Well lets just say I saw someone I would rather do away with!   
  
Karen: Let me guess... some pervert, right? Sheesh, some guys are just overactive... *Under her breath...* what am I saying...   
  
Tam: No...*punch...* A former employer....*punch*   
  
Karen: Mmm... I've met a few jackasses in my time. I think I actually ended up breaking the arm of one, but that was so long ago.   
  
Tam: I.....*punch* thought that he would leave me be after I left Treeton and I would be able to loose those memories....*punch* but I guess not....*punch*   
  
Karen: Somethings always come back to haunt us... if I were you, I'd snap that guy's leg so fast.   
  
*Tam stops for a second* stupid idiot that I am. Mr. Gruffy always used to say never let your anger get in your way when your on the job or anywhere that you could be working at with old enimes but I never listen! *Tears start to fall* I miss the ol' man!   
  
Karen: Gruffy... he sounds like someone very important to you... why don't you visit him?   
  
Tam: I wish I could. Lyabee lives in that city he would the instant I got there and be on my case. no way.   
  
Karen: Tamouma... what if I took your place?   
  
Tam: what do you mean?   
  
Karen: Well, as you know, I'm a very powerful sorcerer...ess... and one of my specialities are illusions. *Karen chuckles*   
  
*Starts to kuick and punch the bag again* He would know. He's an itellegant man. He's just a son of a bitch I can't get rid of! He was just here and I am stupid enough to take his fucking offer!   
  
Karen: Don't discount me just yet... sure... I messed up... once... big time, but I can do this. I've impersonated thousands upon thousands of people before. Are you familar with the tale of Robin Hood?   
  
Tam: Hai.   
  
Karen: *Karen winks*   
  
Karen: That was me...   
  
Tam: Hmmm...*stops because the bag broke yet again when she uses it* don't know...   
  
Karen: I only need to do it long enough for your job, right? Hell, I could put an illusion on you so that you don't look like yourself.   
  
Tam: *smiles* thanx Karen...But I got to do this job. I need the money to fix up Dragon Hawk.   
  
Karen: Come on... let me do it. I can complete the job for you, and you get to visit Gruffy. Its a win-win situation.   
  
Tam: Well I am visiting there anayways....okay Karen! I'm in!   
  
Karen: All right... now, do you want me to put an illusion on you as well?   
  
Tam: Better not. I have to work for the prick I might as well do the full thing   
  
Karen: Ok... now... I need something off your body, a lock of hair, tissue sample, blood, anything.   
  
*Tam goes to the little med-center in the gym and grabs a needle and takes her blood and fills up the vile. She takes the needle out and takes the vile off and caps it. She hands it to Karen.* This be enough?   
  
Karen: Plenty... ok, I've done this before... but its usually very disorienting for the person I'm copying.   
  
Karen: I'll be right back, this spell is simple, but I need to use my tools in my room. *Karen runs off for a minute, and comes back with her spellbook and a bag of ingredients* Ok, ready?   
  
Tam: Yup.   
  
Karen: All right... *Karen pulls a bowl out of the bag and crushes some flowers into the bowl.* *She whistles and mixes ingredient after ingredient, finally making a fine yellow mush*   
  
Karen: Ok Tam... drop a few drops of blood into the vial. I mean bowl.   
  
*Tam giggles a little at her mistake and does as she was told*   
  
Karen: *Gives Tamouma the raspberry*  
  
Karen: Ok... the... potion is done. Well, its not really a potion... I just need to rub a small bit on my body...   
  
Gabriel: *Karen reaches down and picks up the bowl, just as Gabriel runs into the room screaming. Gabriel bumps into Karen and the mush flys into Tamouma's face...* Help! Momo's gone crazy again!   
  
*Tam tries to wipe the mush away and her eyes go deep red* SHIT GABRIEL! *She quickly covers her face and doesn't know what to do*   
  
Karen: Ok... don't panic Tamouma...   
  
Tam: How the hell do I get this stuff off?   
  
Karen: Er... the... your skin should absorb it any minute...   
  
*It absorbs but it isn't right.*   
  
Karen? when does this end?   
  
Karen: Well... um... had things gone the right way, your body should be changing into the appropriate form...   
  
Tam: SHIT!   
  
Karen: Don't panic! For all I know, you'll just transform into yourself, and in any even, the effect isn't permanent.   
  
Gabriel: Err... what's going on?   
  
Karen: Get out of here Gabriel!   
  
Gabriel: Why? What was that stuff on Tam's face?   
  
Karen: GO!   
  
*Karen grabs Gabriel and throws him out of the room*   
  
*Tam's eyes turned dark crimson red her skin pale as the full moon and just filled with anger.*   
  
Gabriel: She... uh...   
  
Karen: OH SHIT... This is not good... Gabriel... go get Momo...   
  
*Gabriel runs out of the room*   
  
*Tam slowly takes out Lao Dei and grins evilly and slashes the "horse" in half and runs out of the room*   
  
*Karen chases after Tamouma and casts an entanglement spell on her*   
  
*Tam gets caught.* Tam: I WILL KILL EVERYTHING!   
  
*As the vines wrap around Tamouma's legs, arms and torso, Gabriel and Momo run up behind Tamouma*   
  
Momo: Gabriel, drain her!   
  
Gabriel: What!?   
  
Momo: Grab Tamouma and FEED!   
  
*Gabriel grabs Tamouma's neck and his fangs dig deep into her skin* Momo: Only drink enough to weaken her... we don't want to kill her.   
  
*Tam screams*   
  
Momo: Don't stop!   
  
Gabriel: *He continues sucking on her, but he finds Tamouma's tainted blood strangely alluring, and can't stop...*   
  
Karen: Gabriel's going to far!   
  
*Tam's eyes start to become colorless and she is silent through it. Her struggling has stopped and she is just going limp*   
  
*Momo finally pulls Gabriel off, just in time to prevent Gabriel from completely draining Tamouma. Gabriel goes limp as well, from the rush. Momo kneels down next to Gabriel and holds him close to her, hoping he'll come to.*   
  
Karen: Whew...   
  
*Tam is completely in shock. She is just to weak to say anything*   
  
Momo: Gabe... Gabe... wake up... please wake up...   
  
Karen: *She walks over to Tamouma and checks her pulse* SHe's still alive, but barely...   
  
*Karen calls for help, and the medics and Rianu come rushing in*   
  
*Trowa is right behind Rianu*   
  
Rianu: Tamouma! *He picks her up and looks at her limp, pale skinned body.*   
  
*Momo continues to call out for Gabriel, but every time she gets quiter and quieter. Rianu, still carrying Tamouma, turns to Trowa*   
  
Rianu: Trowa... she's... she's almost dead...   
  
*Trowa looks at her* Trowa: .....   
  
Rianu: Come on, lets get her back to her room so she can rest...   
  
*Trowa nodds and follows Rianu*   
  
*Rianu holding Tamouma tightly, walks to Tamouma's room. He slowly places her on the bed and steps back... he rubs his eyes and blinks several times.*   
  
*Trowa looks at Rianu* You ok?   
  
Rianu: I... uh... I'm not sure...   
  
*Trowa pulls the chair from Tam's desk and puts it next to her bed.* Trowa: I heard Lyabee was here. What did he want?   
  
Rianu: *Pauses for a moment and blinks a few more times... he then slowly sits on the ground and leans against the wall*   
  
Rianu: He... Lyabe... wanted to hire Tamouma...   
  
*Trowa lookes at Rianu* Trowa: Are you sure your ok?   
  
Rianu: Yes... maybe... no... I... something is wrong.   
  
Trowa: Want me to get someone?   
  
Rianu: I'm fine... I'll be fine.   
  
Trowa: Bull shit your fine!   
  
Rianu: Listen Trowa! I'm fine! I don't get weak, ever! JUST LEAVE ME ALON... *Rianu pauses, and a single tear falls from his right eye...* I'm sorry Trowa... I... I'm not supposed to feel anything, but... I feel so bad, like my entire body is ready to collapse on itself...   
  
Trowa: I understand   
  
Rianu: I seriously doubt that, no offense... but there is no way you could know how painful this is...   
  
Trowa: I feel it myself.   
  
Rianu: But I'm not supposed to feel any emotions except anger and rage... I... but...   
  
*Trowa just nodded and turned his attention to Tam*   
  
  
Trowa: She looks like shit.   
  
Rianu: God, I wish I knew what happened. All I heard was Karen screaming for help on the comms...   
  
Trowa: I heard her scream. She wasn't herself. But I couln't get out there in time. *plays with Tam's hair in his fingers*   
  
Rianu: She's in a lot of pain and torment... she's gone through a lot recently...   
  
Trowa: that she has.   
  
Rianu: What happened that one night?   
  
Trowa: She told me that she saw a talking corpse.   
  
Rianu: A talking corpse...   
  
*Trowa nodded* Then she sawnothing but darkness and everything that she used to defend herself with was taken away and she was left there to be alone.   
  
Trowa: Then she told me that she saw a battleground and everyone had died and she saw Dragon Hawk standing there. Gabriel was the only one who was alive and he blamed it on her and she saw him kill himself. After all that she saw herself and she said that the other Tam was crazy and then she took her sword and chopped her head off. After words she didn't say much.   
  
Rianu: My god... that's horrible...   
  
Trowa: Then she told me was that Gabriel woke her up and she gave a hug. She said that everyone was killed by her hand and she couldn't live to see that.   
  
Rianu: She hugged Gabrel?   
  
*Trowa smiled a little* yeah. she did.   
  
Rianu: *Rianu shows no emotions except fear and pain* Would you like me to leave you alone with her?   
  
Trowa: She shot a bullet at the corpse and the bullet is in the drawer. *Trowa said nothing and just nodded*   
  
*Rianu gets up and walks out. Karen is waiting outside the door, and walks in behind Rianu*   
  
Karen: I'm so sorry Trowa, this is all my fault. *Karen's eyes turn gold (fear)*   
  
Trowa: How is it your fault?   
  
Karen: I did this to her, my god damn magic just refuses to work properly anymore!   
  
Trowa: Why were you using magic?   
  
Karen: I was trying to help Tamouma... I... was going to use an illusion to make me look like her so I could complete her job for her so she could visit an old friend of hers, Gruffy... I think.   
  
*Trowa nodded* Then what happened?   
  
Karen: Well, I prepared the spell as my book says I should... but then Gabriel ran into the room and bumped into me, forcing me to spill the potion on Tamouma. But nothing should have happened! Tamouma should have just had an illusion of herself cast upon here!   
  
Trowa: Explain what did happen.  
  
Karen: Um... well, shortly thereafter her eyes turned red and her skin became pale... like it is now... then she charged out of the room. I was lucky I was quick enough to cast a simple spell to hold her down. Then Gabriel got Momo and Momo told Gabriel to drain Tamouma so that she's collapse. But Gabriel wouldn't stop... it wasn't until Tamouma went limp that Momo was able to get Gabriel off her. I'm so sorry Trowa... *Karen begins to cry*   
  
Trowa: I understand Karen. Thank you anyways for trying to help her.   
  
Karen: I'll find a way to fix this! I promise you!   
  
Trowa: I know you will.   
  
Karen: ... *Karen slowly steps backwards out of the room and solemly trudges to her quarters*   
  
*Wufei is leaning on the wall and his arms crossed* What's eating you?   
  
Karen: I've hurt Tamouma, badly.   
  
*wufei doesn't even look up* so.   
  
Karen: *Karen stands up right and towers over Chang* You don't care, do you?   
  
*Wufei still not looking at her* I care I just don't express it. We all make mistakes and sometimes they hurt but everyone lives through it one way or another.   
  
Karen: *She slaps Chang* You bastard.   
  
*Wufei smiles alittle bit* It's the truth though.   
  
Karen: You're just a little boy, you know nothing of life. So don't talk to me like you know everything.   
  
Wufei: I know enough where I don't go mopping around beacuse I've hurt someone.   
  
Karen: When you've hurt as many people as I have... you start get effected by it. *Karen turns away from Wufei and walks*   
  
Wufei: Volarun.   
  
Karen: *She stops and droops her shoulders* Volarun is dead...   
  
Wufei: Then how come you keep referring back to his life?   
  
Karen: ... *shes speechless, unable to find the right words*   
  
Wufei: *Walks up to her* You have a new life now stop living his. You will be able to come over this quickly and you'll find it easier to live.   
  
Karen: Its not that easy... all my thoughts are a jumble, my feelings are mixed, and nothing is straight anymore...   
  
Wufei: You will find it easy if you let go of Volarun!   
  
Karen: *She grabs Wufei* I can't just let go of him when everything that I am is because of him!   
  
Wufei: Be thank full for that. You are Karen now be happy with it! Until you can find the cure forget about Volarun and live your life as Karen!   
  
Karen: But I don't want to be Karen! *she collapses on her knees and speaks softer* I don't want to be Karen...   
  
Wufei: *looks down to her* BUT YOU ARE KAREN!   
  
Wufei: WETHER YOU WANT TO BE OR NOT!   
  
Karen: No... I am not Karen, and I never will be...   
  
Wufei: YOU ARE!   
  
Karen: Karen is nothing more than a mask... a shell...   
:   
Wufei: just keep saying that to yourself KAREN and maybe you'll have your wish! *Wufei walks off to Heero's room*   
  
Karen: *She slowly stands up, but she never brings her head up, and she walks to her quarters and begins work on a counter*   
  
*Momo is kneeling next to the bed, where a very weak Gabriel is lying, not breathing at all. Tears of pain flow from her eyes freely, each tear greater than the last as Gabriel's condition worsens. The lights are all off, the only illumination being provided by the rising moon in the window.*   
  
Momo: Come on Gabriel... wake up... Gabriel... *she picks up his hand and squeezes it tightly, but no warmth or movement is felt*   
  
*Gabriel finally stirs... his eyes fluttering for a moment, but it quickly dies down. Momo sees the movement and calls out for Gabriel* Momo: GABRIEL!!! *Momo lets go of Gabriel's hand and stands up... she walks over to the table and sits down. She hunches over the table and begins to cry again*   
  
*Trowa runs down the hall and opens the door to Gabriels' room* Trowa: Momo! Something is seriously wrong with Tam! I think you better come with and see.   
  
Momo: Tamouma... she's dead... hehehe.   
  
*Trowa looks at her weirdly*   
  
Momo: Let me see her.   
  
*Trowa leads her back to Tam's room*   
  
Momo: Tamouma... she's dead all right.   
  
*Tam screams*   
  
Momo: Her body is dead... her mind is lost...   
  
*Trowa looks at Momo* Trowa: How do we get her back?   
  
Momo: She is Kindred, and few Kindred have ever returned to humanity.   
  
Trowa: Is there any way?   
  
Momo: Yes, there is. Her blood must be fully drained, and she must be feed the blood of the living to sustain here once more.   
  
Trowa: how much blood?   
  
Momo: It must be a sacrifice by a blood relative.   
  
*Trowa thought for a moment. The only two he cold think of was Yatouri and Karen.* Will you go and ask Karen?   
  
Momo: Karen's body is not of the same blood as Tamouma.   
  
Trowa: How about Rianu?   
  
Momo: Rianu shall work, but it shall be a considerable sacrifice for him.   
  
*Trowa thought. He didn't want to loose her. But he jsut didn't want Rianu to sacrafice himself.* Trowa: how much time do we have?   
  
Momo: Within a forenight, Tamouma's soul will be completely lost to the void.   
  
*Trowa looked down to Tam and stroked her cheek which was now cold. He had to ask Rianu. But he didn't want to. He was confused. He wish that it was a simpler task.* Trowa: Lets go see Rianu then.   
  
*For the sake of preserving my hands... they go to... oh hell, just by prefixing it that way I've already typed more than I nee... ok... lets just get on with it. They go to Rianu's room*   
  
*Momo and Trowa enter Rianu's room, and Rianu senses Trowa's aura of despair, and Momo's aura of loss*   
  
Rianu: Hello, what is it you need?   
  
*Trowa looks down then at Momo wondering what to say to him*   
  
Rianu: Tamouma needs my help, doesn't she...   
  
*Trowa nodded*   
  
Rianu: How serious is it?   
  
Trowa: Very.   
  
Rianu: What can I do?   
  
Trowa: Tam needs ......blood....   
  
Rianu: She can have as much of mine as she needs.   
  
*Trowa was thrilled and yet scared of Rianu saying that* Trowa: Are you sure?   
  
Rianu: *Rianu turns and faces Trowa, and looks straight into his eyes... and for once Rianu speaks with compassion*. Yes.   
  
*Trowa's eyes start to tear up* Trowa: Thank you Rianu.   
  
Rianu: You are welcome, Trowa.   
  
Momo: Come with me Rianu, we will get started right away.   
  
*Trowa looked at him and then looked at Momo* Trowa: What do I do?   
  
Momo: Wait, and be with Tamouma by her side.   
  
*Trowa nodded* Trowa: I understand   
  
*Momo takes Rianu into her room, and lays Rianu down on the ground. She injects needles into Rianu's major arteries and begins draining his blood into leather waterskins. Rianu's skin slowly fades into a paler and paler shade as each pint of blood flows out of Rianu's body into the waterskins. As the final pint drains from Rianu's body, his eyes slowly close and his body releases all the tension, causing his body to become totally limp. Once finished she takes the skins and brings them into Tamouma's room.*   
  
*Trowa is over with Tam holding her hand and trying to make her warm*   
  
Momo: Trowa... what I'm about to do might be more than you can take. You may leave the room if you wish.   
  
*Trowa looked at her*Trowa: I am staying.   
  
Momo: Very well. *Momo begins draining the remaing blood in Tamouma's body into a bucket, but there is so little blood that the bucket isn't even half-full when she's done.*   
  
Momo: *She takes the needles and injects them into Tamouma's major arteries, but instead pumps the blood from the skins into Tamouma's bloodstream. As each pint flows into Tamouma's body, her face, her hands, they become warm and colored. The final pint is pumped into Tamouma's body, and Momo pulls the needles out and covers up the wounds.*   
  
Momo: I'm done, that's all I can do.  
  
*Trowa looks at Momo* Trowa: Is Rianu ok?   
  
Momo: I don't know... his body is so different from most humans. I'm not even sure what effect his blood will have on Tamouma's system. I don't know... his body is so different from most humans. I'm not even sure what effect his blood will have on Tamouma's system.   
  
Trowa: *nodds* I understand.   
  
Momo: I... I need to see Gabriel. *Momo leaves.*   
  
*Trowa looks at Tam.* Trowa: I am going to go see how your brother is doing I'll be back. *Trowa goes to check on Rianu*   
  
*Rianu's body it totally lifeless, his skin is completely white, showing no signs of life or movement*   
  
*Trowa knelt down* Trowa: thank you....I'm sorry Rianu...  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: What you think so far? *muffled sounds* HA! I'M LINA ROSE AND I'LL BE TAKING OVER! If you liked this chapter then R&R and don't forget to tell everyone how great I am! *Author* Geez. *Lina pushs her away* I will be glad to recive all your reviews. Thanx! ^_^ 


	3. The Drastic Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Gundam Wing show though I still want Trowa. I would make him do.....sorry can't say it. but anyways My brother Rianu and I own everyone else. So none of this suing action here,  
  
Lina: Lina Rose here! Wow! Can you believe what's happened so far! Geez I swear that's a lot of crap they have to go through! *Tam glares at her. Lina sweatdrops* Anyways...After all that you would think that everything there would at least settle down a little.   
Everyone: *looks at her and glares*  
Lina: *sweatdrops bigger* Okay...umm I don't when I will be walzing into this story yet but...  
Heero: *being hung on by Lita who just loves her little Heero* Can you just get on with the story already Lina?  
Trowa: No one wants to hear you complain during the whole thing!   
Tam: Besides you take way to long trying to explain everything.   
Rianu: COME ON! These nice people don't want to hear us talking! Lina start the story already!  
Lina: Okay okay! Geez. Here it is then. The third part of...  
Quatre: Did you forget the title again?  
Gabriel: I'm dieing out here!  
Momo: You already are dead you silly!  
Quatre: I thought it was called "The Drastic Decision"...   
Lina: *Gets a wide smile across her face and huggs Quatre tightly* Your Right! I don't know what I do with out you! *Let's go of Quatre*   
Quatre: *sweatdrops*  
  
Chapter 3  
By: Tamouma and Rianu Hetaaru  
The Drastic Decision...  
  
  
  
*Trowa looks at Tam.* Trowa: I am going to go see how your brother is doing I'll be back. *Trowa goes to check on Rianu*  
  
*Rianu's body it totally lifeless, his skin is completely white, showing no signs of life or movement*  
  
*Trowa knelt down* Trowa: thank you....I'm sorry Rianu...  
  
*A knock on the door...*  
  
*Trowa gets up and answers the door*  
  
Karen: I heard... Is Tam all right?  
  
*Trowa looks at her* Not sure yet. She hasn't moved.  
  
Karen: I had no luck finding a counter... I really hope this works. *She looks over at the ground, and sees Rianu* He's dead... I can't believe it was the only way to save her...  
  
*Trowa looks at Rianu and feels bad but as usual he doesn't show it*  
  
Karen: He deserves a nice funeral, at least... I think I should be the one to plan it. This is my fault. *Karen leaves the room, tears in her eyes*  
  
*Trowa watched her leave and went back to Tam's side and put his hand on hers and watched her sleep*  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
*Everyone, save Gabriel and Tamouma are in the mess hall, discussing everything that has happened  
  
Duo: Rianu's dead, but don't mourn guys! He died for a good reason, he saved Tamouma's life!  
  
Karen: But he had to die nonetheless...  
  
Manu: *mumbling* Crybaby...  
  
*Trowa and Heero sitting at another table hearing what was going on*  
  
Momo: Rianu died, big deal. The guy was boring.  
  
Quatre: He was Tam's brother Momo! You should show some respect towards him he just gave his life to save another.  
  
Duo: Rianu's a nice guy... quiet though; I agree with Quatre. He deserves a lot of respect from us.  
  
Momo: *She turns away* So the twig's dead... nobody'll miss him.  
  
Quatre:*standing and getting angry* TAM will! How do you think she'll react to this!  
  
Momo: She'll probably giggle and be happy.  
  
Quatre: NO SHE WON'T DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO HAVE THE ONLY FAMILY YOU'VE EVER KNOWN DIE?!  
  
Momo: It doesn't really matter, in the long run. She's used to it.  
  
Heero: *Standing and saying something before Quatre could* She may be used to it but she had gotten used to have a brother around. I don't think you should put Rianu down anymore.  
  
Karen: Momo... why don't you go see how Gabriel is doing...  
  
Momo: I will. *She gets up and leaves*  
  
Karen: Guys, don't worry about it. Momo isn't herself right now.  
  
Wufei: I think we noticed.  
  
Karen: Hard to miss... its amazing the effect that smartass has on her though.  
  
Karen: Anyways. I think we need to have a nice funeral for Rianu, he deserves it.  
  
*Quatre stands* I agree....(he sat back down somewhere back there)  
  
Manu: Manu want banana.  
  
Karen: Not now Manu...  
  
Duo: Where should we have the funeral?  
  
*Wufei glaces at Karen and goes a little red*  
  
Karen: *Karen's eyes turn orange (confusion) when she looks at Wufei* Um... outside.  
  
*Quatre looks at Wufei then at Karen* I tihnk we should tell Tam about this no matter what.  
  
Karen: Are you sure...?  
  
Quatre: She'll be devastated.  
  
Karen: I know... but how are we going to hide something like that?  
  
*Tam has been up for a while now and she was leaning on the wall and walked to the mess hall balencing herself against the wall and finally gets to the mess hall*  
  
Duo: Tam! *Duo stands up, but nearly trips on the table*  
  
*Tam smiles then winces in pain.*  
  
*Karen's eyes turn deep, deep blue (sorrow)*  
  
*Quatre looks at her with sorrow and concern. Trowa and Heero looks at her and Trowa and Quatre look at each other.* Tam: Hey guys. What's going on? Having a meeting without me? *She was limping over to where they were. Quatre got up and helped her as did Trowa*  
  
Karen: We were just talking... about stuff.  
  
Tam: *finally getting to the table she thanks both of them* Yeah sure. What's going on?  
:  
Manu: Tam-tam look like shit.  
  
Karen: Manu!  
  
Duo: We were just hanging out, you know, just chillin'.  
  
Tam: *looks at Duo and was not convinced* Sure Duo....You guys were talking about something important.  
  
Manu: Tam-tam got us. We plan party.  
  
Tam: *looking confused* A par...ty???  
  
Duo: Err... uh...  
  
Karen: Manu...  
  
*Karen's eyes turn gold (fear or insecurity)*  
  
Tam: *looks at Trowa and Heero and just smiles* Sure. I can get the picture. I'll just go get ready to leave then. I have to be on that plane early morning tomorrow! *Tam gets up and stumbles and goes to her room with much trouble*  
  
Karen: Woah woah! You're in no condition to go anywhere!  
  
*Karen chases after Tam*  
  
*Tam stops* Tam: I am still hired. And I must do my job no matter what the cercomstances are! *Leaves for her room*  
  
*Karen follows Tam* Karen: Fine, but I'm coming with you.  
  
Tam: NO!  
  
Karen: I heard about that Lyabee guy... and I KNOW how guys can be. I'm coming; he thought he could handle you... but can he handle the both of us? *Karen cracks a smile and her eyes turn silver. (courage or determination)*  
  
Tam: NO KAREN! I will go....ALONE! *Getting a little of her strength and runs towrds her room and shuts the door*  
  
Karen: *Karen opens the door* Lighten up, you act like someone just di... just let me come. You won't have to split the money with me.  
  
*Tam looks at her* No. Karen. You'll just be in the way.  
  
Karen: Haha. My magic may be rusty, but I still know how to hold my own in a fight.  
  
Tam: That's fine. Help the guys here. *Gets her bag out and starts to empty her drawers* Watch after Gabriel.  
  
Karen: I wasn't giving you a choice Tam.  
  
Karen: I'm going to come, because right now, you aren't exactly in tip top form.  
  
Tam: That won't stop me. A job is a job and I can't let you get hurt.  
  
Karen: I've survived fireballs... I may look a bit soft in this body, but you forgot something.  
  
Tam: I know that you were Volarun....BUT YOUR NOT NOW!  
  
Karen: No, but I'm still half-dragon.  
  
Tam: *stops and looks at her and throws a shirt in the bag and goes up to Karen and places a hand on her shoulder* Even so. You must still take care of yourself here. You don't know Lyabee as well as I do. He'll find out then he will kill you for even coming! *Turns her head away from her* I don't want you dead...*Tears start to fill her eyes* I couldn't bare it Karen so please..  
  
Tam: *Turns her head back to her* stay here and don't do something you will regret....  
  
Karen: *Her eyes turn blue again (sorrow)... and she's quiet for a moment* I can't stay here. I need to leave for awhile, just please let me come.  
  
Tam: *turns and goes back to packing* So go to the colony with Wufei. He likes you and anyone can tell. *finishes packing and she puts her jacket on then her cloak. She lifts her bag over her shoulder and walks past Karen and walks out to the hanger to her gundam*  
  
Karen: *She stands there, stunned at Tamouma's words about Wufei... her eyes turn orange (confusion or embarasment), but she snaps out of it and leaves*  
  
*Tam looks up at Dragon Hawk and tears filed her eyes. She wiped them away and climbed up to the cockpit.* Quatre: Tam! *He ran up to her gundam*  
  
*Tam looks at Quatre* What?  
  
Quatre: Your really going back to Treeton? *Tam nodds* Are you back to the jerk. Lyabee? *Tam nodds again and turns away getting everything ready*  
  
Gabriel: Who's leaving? *Gabriel rolls up to them*  
  
Quatre: Tam is.  
  
Gabriel: Err... why?  
  
Tam: Got a job.  
  
Gabriel: Another job, 'eh? Who is it this time?  
  
Tam: That's none of your business! *She sits in the cockpit and checks to see if everything is working properly*  
  
Gabriel: *He rolls his wheelchair around closer to Dragon Hawk* Aw come on... Tam, who is it?  
  
Quatre: Your going to go even though you might not be in perfect condition?  
  
Tam: Hai.  
  
Gabriel: STOOPID.  
  
Quatre: THAT'S DANGEROUS TAM!  
  
Tam: I know  
  
Gabriel: Tam... um... how's your neck?  
  
*Tam puts her fingers to the bite then she snaps st Gabriel* FINE!  
  
(Oh... she just called back... oh god... her mom called me sweetie! GAH!)  
  
Gabriel: Good. I was afraid maybe it'd be sore or something. Hey, Quatre... give me a hand up.  
  
*Quatre: *helps him up*  
  
*Gabriel stands up, but is almost unable to support his own weight, but he manages* Gabriel: Tam, you almost forgot this. *He takes out her S Club 7 CD*  
  
*Tam looks at and smiles* Thanx Gabe. *Jumps down and winces in pain and gets up and takes the CD from him*  
  
Gabriel: And Tam, a bit of advice... if food starts to taste like sand... STAY AWAY FROM ANYBODY! *He chuckles*  
  
*Tam looks at him for a moment and starts to laugh as well* I'll remember that Gabe.  
  
Gabriel: *He falls back into the wheelchair.* Ok, I better get back... Momo told me not to go anywhere.  
  
*Tam smiles at him sweetly* Your always doing what you want! No matter what anyone says Gabe.  
  
Gabriel: *He blushes... not sure how to take it...* Yeah... but Momo's special... like Trowa.  
  
*Tam turns bright red at the mention of Trowa's name. She nods and she jumps up to the cockpit and looks at both of them* Tam: Please do take care of yourself and everyone else. Quatre, Gabe do not under any circumstances let Karen or anyone else go to Treeton. It's important.  
  
Gabriel: Who's Karen? More importantly... how much does a ton of trees weigh?  
  
Tamouma Hetaaru says:  
*Tam smiles* Quatre: Don't worry Tam. Just go there and come back. And if Lyabee gives you any trouble you know who to call. *Tam nods*  
  
Gabriel: Adios amiga. Yo soy tengo un peridar de pollo diablo.  
  
*Tam looks at him* I'm serious Gabe!  
  
Gabriel: Ok ok... I won't let Karen leave, seesh.  
  
Tam: *in intercom* This is Hawk ready for lift off.  
  
Base: Roger that Hawk, you are cleared for takeoff.  
  
...  
  
  
Please Reveiw. We would like to know what you think. thanx. The more reveiws thw more stories get put up the first three were given to you to have a taste. 


	4. The First Bizzar Dream

Disclaimer: Okay Everyone....WE do not own any of the characters from the Gundam Wing series or Lita who is from Salior Moon. We do own everyone else though. Sorry for the mix up this is the real chapter IV. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this so far.  
  
  
*Tam flew her gundam until it got dark and then she landed Dragon Hawk. She yawned and shut down her gundam.* Trowa good night. *She closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly because of her pain she had to sleep. It's was dark and she just smiled as a beautiful sunset and the warmth that she got really felt good then she saw a sunrise and she was sitting with Trowa watching it come up and she smiled. She was alone again and the sun felt good on her skin and wished that life was always this peaceful.  
  
The breeze was soft and she looked to her surroundings and all was green and absolutly beautiful and wished that she could stay. She took in the warmth and she felt relaxed. She smiled at the sky which was a bright blue with a little white clouds scattered about.  
  
Rianu: Its a truly beautiful sight, isn't it.  
  
Tam: Nani?   
  
Rianu: The way the sky seems to go on forever, and the trees are always green.  
  
Tam: *looks behind her and smiles* I wish I could stay here. It's just soo peaceful. *Birds chirpped and flew around*  
  
Rianu: *He chuckles and smiles* I wish everything was like this too.  
  
Tam: Rianu?  
  
Rianu: What's up?  
  
Tam: What happened to you?  
  
Tam: You look.... different...  
  
Rianu: Yeah, so?  
  
*Tam lowers her head* What happened to Gabriel? I don't remenber much of yesterday. All I know that I woke in my bed and the last thing I talked about was to Karen and she was going to help me with Lyabee.  
  
Rianu: Come on... cheer up. He's fine. Momo probably just wore him out.  
  
Tam: He asked how my neck was doing.  
  
Tam: that's not normal even for him.  
  
Rianu: Gabriel... really, what IS normal for him? Anyways, maybe he just thought it looked sore or something.  
  
Tam: When I touched it I had bite marks on it.  
  
Rianu: Uh... mosquitos?  
  
Tam: They didn't feel like mosquito bites. Rianu I know your hiding something from me.  
  
Rianu: Why would I hide anything from you? Besides, the day is too nice to worry about things.  
  
Tam: Don't try to change the subject!  
  
Rianu: *He chuckles again* You'll never change, stubborn as always.  
  
*Tam looks at Rianu seriously* What happened Rianu?  
  
Rianu: *He crosses his arms and frowns* Are you sure you want to know?  
  
Tam: If I didn't want to know I wouldn't be asking?  
  
Rianu: Mmmm... yeah, you would. Ok... I'll tell you. *He walks closer to her, and puts his arm around her shoulder and looks down at her.* I died.  
  
Tam: How?  
  
Rianu: You don't need to know that... yet.  
  
  
*Tam looks down and tears are welling up* I....I...didn't kill you did I?  
  
Rianu: No, god no, of course not! *He laughs*  
  
*Tam looks up and a tear falls* How can you laugh?  
  
Rianu: Tammy, it happened... nothing I can do about it. But its given me a strange new perspective on life. Its just not worth being depressed about anything. Things happen, you just adapt and keep going.  
  
Rianu: Its not what you do in life, its how you get there that matters.  
  
Tam: But...*takes his hand off her shoulder* You just don't understand...  
  
Rianu: I do understand. I know you don't want to lose me, or anybody for that matter. But you haven't lost me... I'm inside you now.  
  
Tam: How though?  
  
Rianu: I don't know.  
  
Tam: How can I see you..touch you and even hear you?  
  
Rianu: I really don't know... maybe some part of me was kept inside you.  
  
Tam: *the wind blew softly* But...I don't have your ability Rianu. You know that.  
  
Rianu: No... but I do... er... did. No... I still do. In some small way, though, you do too.  
  
Tam: How though I am not understanding Rianu. What the hell are you keeping from me?  
  
Rianu: I... *sighs* Fine... I'll tell you.  
  
Rianu: You sure you want to know?  
  
Tam: *glares at him* Tell me Rianu!  
  
Rianu: I have a kid. *He laughs*  
  
Tam: *glares at him* Rianu!  
  
Rianu: *He rolls his eyes*  
  
Rianu: Ok, fine. I'll tell you... I'm serious this time. Sit down.  
  
*Tam sits on the grass and looks up at him*  
  
Rianu: Those bites on your neck... Gabriel 'caused them.  
  
Tam: WHAT?! *gets her anger back* I'LL KILL HIM!  
  
Rianu: Tam, Tam! Calm down, let me finish.  
  
Tam: *looks at him* Go on then.  
  
Rianu: Remember Karen's illusionary spell she prepared?  
  
Tam: Yeah....What about it?  
  
Rianu: Well, she basically fucked it up. Gabriel caused her to throw the stuff on you, it turned you into an insane vampire. The only way they could stop you was to drain you of most of your blood so that you were too weak to move.  
  
Rianu: Gabriel was the one who did it.  
  
*Tam turned her head quickly from him* Tam: I don't think I like him much anymore!  
  
Rianu: I think you should thank him... if he hadn't stopped you, who knows what kind of carnage you would have caused... and who you might have killed.  
  
*Tam stiffened and looked at Rianu in fear* I was that crazy....*Remembering the dream again...she shutters*  
  
Rianu: In a way... yes... anyways. Apparently your blood had become very rich, and Gabriel's system couldn't handle that sort of strength. That's why he was in the wheelchair, his body is trying to adjust.  
  
Tam: ...  
  
Rianu: I wouldn't worry, he'll be fine. Besides, did he appear angry to you when you saw him?  
  
Tam: How would you know that? You weren't there.  
  
Rianu: Geez... *he chuckles* Think about it. Where am I?  
  
*Tam gave him a weird look.* Wacko.  
  
Rianu: Anyways, I'm in your head, so you figure it out.  
  
Rianu: Now, Momo was the one who figured out the cure for the disease.  
  
Rianu: I'm sorry... I shouldnt' call it a disease, Gabriel and Momo are good people.  
  
Tam: *nods her head* That they are. Though I do owe Gabe a knock in the head.  
  
Rianu: Hehe, you do. A big one. *He winks*  
  
*Tam smiles*  
  
Rianu: See? Isn't it good to smile?  
  
*Tam stops*  
  
Rianu: What?  
  
Tam: It just isn't me...  
  
Rianu: Yes it is... come on... when you were a little girl, how much you enjoyed playing, running aruond, having fun?  
  
Tam: I liked it but I have changed since then.  
  
Rianu: Not really... its all there still. You're just repressing it.  
  
Tam: I am not!  
  
Rianu: Yeah, ya are. Everytime you smile, everytime you laugh... a bit of Tammy comes out.  
  
Rianu: Smile, laugh, ENJOY yourself. Life is good, no matter how bad it may seem.  
  
Tam: Rianu?  
  
Rianu: Uh huh?  
  
Tam: What was the cure?  
  
Rianu: *He pauses then breathes deeply, and holds it...*  
  
Tam: Rianu? What was it?  
  
Rianu: *He releases his breath* Your blood had to be completely replaced by a blood relative...  
  
Tam: but....why?  
  
Rianu: I think its because your blood was tainted... hence why Gabriel freaked out and you were basically insane.  
  
Tam: *looks away*  
  
Rianu: Look at me, Tam.  
  
*Tam looks at him*  
  
Rianu: I did it because I love you, and you have much more to look forward to than I do. Trowa loves you, and I never want to take that away from you.  
  
*Tam stands and looks at Rianu and is speechless*  
  
Rianu: *Rianu waits and lets Tamouma take it all in.*  
  
*Tam looks down and starts to cry silent tears.*  
  
*Rianu takes her and hugs her* Rianu: Don't cry... it was my decision. And its not like I'm totally gone... I'm still here. *He puts his finger on her heart*  
  
*Tam holds his hand and leans on his sholder and crys harder*   
  
Rianu: Just let it out... Tamouma...  
  
*Tam looks up her face red and wet*  
  
*Rianu runs his hand into her hair and softly draws out some of her hair...* Rianu: Tamouma... you've got silver streaks in your hair.  
  
*Tam's eyes started to well up with tears again and she laughed the best she could. Tam looks at Rianu and smiles a little*  
  
Rianu: *He looks back and smiles too.* I guess I've effected you in more visible ways than I thought.  
  
*Tam nods and hugs him*  
  
*Rianu hugs her tightly as well* Rinau: Tamouma... I have to go now...  
  
*Tam pulls away and looks at him* Why?  
  
Rianu: I can't stay here long...  
  
Tam: WHY NOT?  
  
Rianu: I'm not strong enough... but I'll be back soon... trust me.  
  
*Tam wakes up slowly and wipes the tears that were running down her cheeks*  
  
*She powers up Dragon Hawk and she thinks of what happened at the base.* They kept it from me. Why though? They all knew and none of them told me. Geez. *looks at her watch* Shit I better get going! *She lifts Dragon Hawk off the ground and takes off in full speed* Rianu...I'm gald your with me though. *She put the CD in and listened to it while she took her trip*  
...  
  
*Tam flies over the trees and decieds to hide Dragon Hawk and walk the rest of the way. She lands Dragon Hawk and hides it well and takes her stuff out of the cockpit and flings it over her shoulder and walks from the trees and emerges into the city. She took a deep breath* It's feels good to be home! *Tam walks through the city and has a smile* I wonder how ol' Gruff is doing! *Tam continues to walk through the city and looks around. A park right ahead of her and she sees her and Gruffy playing. She smiles at the memory. Tam walks in the sun and everyone is looking at her strange. She ignored them and kept walking to a hotel she hadn't been to im a lomg time. Tam goes several directions and her eyes lit up when she saw it.* The Moulin Rouge Hotel. It hasn't changed a bit! *Tam walked up to the huge doors and notices the doorman. A man standing at 5'11" with blue short hair and sea green eyes looked at her and his eyes lit up.*   
  
Doorman: Miss. Hetaaru?  
  
*Tam turned to him and saw him* Tam: Jaren? Wow you look great! *She was smiling* Tam: Need any help with that elevator? Or has it been working since I fixed it last?  
  
*Jaren thought for a moment.* Jaren: Nope. It's in tip top condintion thanks to you! Hey are you staying long?   
  
Tam: Well, acually I have a job with someone here.   
  
*Jaren practically jumped for joy* Jaren: Good your staying here then!   
  
*Tam smiled and noded her head* Tam: okay. *Jaren went inside very fast and came out with her key to her normal room on the fifth floor*  
  
Jaren: Here you are Miss. Hetaaru!   
  
*Tam took the key and bowed to him and thanked him and went inside and the whole lobby was a buzz about her arrival and everyone greeted her with such enthisasum all she could do was smile and bow to everyone. She went to her room (which hasn't changed either) and put her stuff down and left to go see Lyabee to tell him she was in town.*  
  
  
*45 minutes later she was in front of Lyabee's building. Tam looked up and the building was taller since the last time she was here and she looked right ahead of her and went in. She looked around. Everything was the same execpt the people and she went to the elevador and she was just crossing the front lobby when a lady at the front desk stopped her*   
  
Lady: Ahh Miss. You can't go in there.   
  
*Tam never looked at her or stopped.*  
  
Tam: I'm Tamouma Hetaaru I have an appointment! *Tam went into the elevador and went up to Lyabee's office floor. The elevador stopped and she walked out and up to his secratary.* Tamouma Hetaaru here to see Mr. Lyabee. *The woman looked at her and then said something into the intercom and let her in. Tam went in and looked around*  
  
*Karen was sitting on Lyabee's desk giggling like a bimbo, while Lyabee sat in his chair, beeming with false pride*  
  
Tam: Karen! What are you doing here?  
  
*Karen is a bit started, but she turns around and smiles* Karen: Hello Tamouma, I was just... talking with Mr. Lyabee here.  
  
Lyabee: *stands and rubbs Karen's upper arm with his two fingers lightly* Now now Miss. Hetaaru! Karen here was just keeping me company. *an evil smirk widen across his face*  
  
Tam: You are really sick did I ever tell you that?  
  
Karen: *She winks at Tamouma and gives her an evil grin* Now... we were just having a little fun, nothing bad.  
  
*Tam looks at Karen* Tam: And I thought I told you that you couldn't come! He's dangerous!   
  
*Lyabee looks at Tam* Lyabee: Oh come now Miss. Hetaaru! That was years ago! Don't you want to see the new me?   
  
*Tam looked at him with disgust* Tam: Certainly not!  
  
Karen: *She winks at Tamouma and gives her an evil grin* Now... we were just having a little fun, nothing bad.  
  
Lyabee: Come now Miss. Hetaaru! Don't be so harsh! Besides*looks Karen over* it's up tp Karen is she stays or not...  
  
Karen: Tam... *she giggles* come on in.  
  
*Tam glares at her* Tam: Karen go!  
  
Lyabee: You haven't changed a bit Miss. Hetaaru.   
  
*Tam getting angry* Tam: Gee! So glad you noticed! Karen GO! *She points to the door*  
  
Karen: Perhaps I should leave Lyabear...  
  
Tam: KAREN!  
  
Lyabee: She's staying.  
  
Tam: Shit! Fine can I at least talk to her alone then Lyabee?  
  
*Lyabee nodded his head* Sure. *He gives Karen a kiss on the cheek and leaves and shuts the door*  
  
*As soon as Lyabe leaves Karen lets out a heavy sigh and quickly wipes her face off* Karen: My god that guy is such a creep...  
  
Tam: What the hell do you think you are doing?!  
  
Karen: I'm here to help you, what do you think I'm doing!?  
  
Tam: Geez Karen! Lyabear? What the hell are you thinking?!  
  
Karen: Tamouma, use your brain... its so easy to manipulate that bastard. He's a fucking pervert. He's told me everything I've asked for... somethings YOU'D do well to know.  
  
Tam: Karen you don't understand! *she starts to studder a little because of her frusraition* N-no! Karen you are with the man I am employed to and I thought that I would just get my assignment and go and I see you here playing with his fucking little head!  
  
Karen: Do you even know what he has planned for you?  
  
Tam: GOD KAREN! I don't care! He's a dangerous man! I don't want you to end up dead like RIANU!  
  
Karen: Oh... so... you found out...  
  
Tam: OF COURSE I FOUND OUT! DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS COULD HIDE IT FROM ME? EVEN RIANU TRIED TO AND I KNEW BETTER! *thinks a little* Who else is here?!  
  
Karen: Tamouma... calm down. No one else but me came.  
  
Tam: CALM DOWN! WHAT WOULD YOU THINK IF I WENT TO THE GUY YOU WORK FOR AND STRTED TO SEDUCE HIM?  
  
Karen: Listen Tamouma! You don't trust this guy at all, but are you seriously going to work for him when you don't know ANYTHING about this so called "job" of yours!  
  
Tam: *through gritted teeth* I have worked for him before!  
  
Karen: Perhaps... but you should know that Lyabee is working for someone else...  
  
Tam: I know how to handle him!*  
  
Karen: Lyabee is not working for himself!  
  
Tam: I know!  
  
Karen: Do you know who?  
  
Tam: I don't remeber who but I do remember him telling me that.  
  
Karen: Whatever name he told you... he's lying... Khushrenada. Whatever name he told you... he's lying... Does Khushrenada mean anything to you?  
  
Tam: Treize Khushrenada? I remember Trowa and Wufei talking about him but Wufei said that he died.  
  
Karen: Hmm... either he didn't die... or...  
  
Tam: That's not the point though! I told you not to come!  
  
Karen: That's not important anymore! What's important is that I am here, and right now... we need to work together. There's more going on than just another job.  
  
Tam: Your not getting it..  
  
*Lyabee enters still with that evil smirk on his face. He goes over to Karen and wraps his arm around her waist*  
  
Karen: *Karen snaps to her bimbo attitude and giggles* Hiya Lyabear...  
  
*She mouths "we'll talk later" to Tamouma*  
  
Tam: *still disgusted*  
  
Lyabee: Anyway Miss. Hetaaru to business *he pulls away from Karen and goes to his desk and pulls the papers out of his desk drawer. He goes over and hands them to Tam* This is your assignment.  
  
*Tam looks them over. I thought we agreed. No killing.  
  
*Karen smiles, as she knows Tamouma has just gotten herself into something much greater than she thought*  
  
Lyabee: Well it's not for me to make the agreements my dear. That's for the main boss to do. You should have thought of that earlier! *He laughed*  
  
Karen: *She walks over to Lyabee and puts her arms around his waist.* There's nothing you can do...? *she gives him baby eyes*  
  
*Tam growing red with anger* Tam: YOU SHOOK ON IT LYABEE! AND THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THIS MAN!  
  
Lyabee: *sighs and looks at Karen* I am sorry but you must do what we agreed on Miss. Hetaaru! You have no way to back out of it!  
  
Karen: Then can I at least join her... you can pay me with something other than cash... *she drags her fingers across his cheek*  
  
Tam: *disgusted just turns her cloak flowing when she turned and walks out*  
  
*Lyabee looks at Karen* You can go and make sure she does the job.  
  
Karen: Thanks Lyabear! *She kisses him on the cheek and runs after Tamouma*  
  
Lyabee: You can let them in now. *the door opens and eight really built thugs comes in. Lyabee smiles evilly* I want you to go and make sure there is no screw up this time! I was easy the last time but if you do mess up I will have you all killed by order of Khushrenada! *the eight thugs bowed and went out of his office*  
  
...  
  
Karen: Tam! Tam!  
  
Tam: What?!  
  
Karen: Ok... so what exactly are we supposed to do now? I didn't ask him what your assignment was.  
  
Tam: I have to.....I have to assinate Zechs Marquise.  
  
Karen: You're kidding me!?  
  
Tam: *hands her the papers* Read it yourself.  
  
Karen: *Reads... then her jaw drops* Oh my god...  
  
Karen: Of course you're not going to do it, right?  
  
Tam: I don't know.  
  
Tam: I wish Trowa was here. He would know what to do.  
  
Karen: Well... frankly... you realize that if you decide to kill him... you'll be up against EVERYONE; Gabriel, Momo, Duo, Heero, Quatre, Wufei... even Trowa.  
  
Karen: Even Rianu... if he was still alive...  
  
Tam: *mostly to herself* Rianu I can't kill him. But I can't disobey what has out in front of me. What do I do?  
  
Karen: Are you talking to yourself?  
  
Tam: No. I am going back to where I'm staying I need to sleep on this. *takes off towards the hotel*  
  
Karen: Tam... I've got a room right next to yours, courtesy of Lyabee. *She winks and follows Tam.*  
  
*Tam finaly gets back to the hotel and Jaren tries to greet her but she goes right past him and up to her room and she goes in her room and shuts the door and locks it. She takes off her cloak and throws it on the chair and she takes off her jacket and folds it and puts it on the chair as well. She puts the papers on the table and she lies down on the bed and closes her eyes*  
  
*Um... Karen goes to her room and sleeps*  
  
Rianu: Are you going to do it?  
  
Tam: Rianu! I need your advice. *she hugged him* I don't know what to do!  
  
Rianu: *Hugs back* You've been hired by Lyabee to kill Zechs?  
  
*Tam nods*  
  
Rianu: I'm almost surprised that you actually have to think about that...  
  
*Tam was shocked to hear him say that* I don't want to kill anymore!  
  
Rianu: Exactly. So why should Zechs be any different?  
  
Tam: It's a paycheck.  
  
Rianu: The money isn't that important.  
  
Tam: I know. But you were there when I agreed to it.  
  
Rianu: Yes I was... I did warn you though... However, that's old news. I understand that Lyabee is a dangerous man... and that you can't just walk away from this job. Hmm...  
  
Tam: what are you thinking about?  
  
Rianu: A way to get out of the job...  
  
Tam: Well thanx to Karen now she's involved! I told her not to come though!  
  
Rianu: Karen can handle herself. You should trust her more too... she's been around the world... and other worlds too.  
  
Tam: She has no idea what she is getting herself into though!  
  
Rianu: Considering how she's playing Lyabee... she knows exactly what she's doing. But I agree, its dangerous nonetheless...  
  
Tam: Rianu?  
  
Rianu: Yes?  
  
Tam: Is it possible for someone coming back from the dead?  
  
Rianu: Hmm... science can do anything... and magic... Gabriel techincally came back from the dead.  
  
Tam: Karen was telling me that Treize Khushrenada was giving out the orders.  
  
Rianu: Oh, if that's true... another war is coming then...  
  
*Tam looked at him and just wondered* I am going to start it aren't I?  
  
Rianu: Probably not. I'll bet you anything the war is already on... its just the sides haven't been determined yet.  
  
Tam: I need advice though. I don't know if I should go and do my job or just get out of town while I'm still alive.  
  
Rianu: There is only question you need to answer, to decide what you should do.  
  
Tam: What's that?  
  
Rianu: Do you want to kill?  
  
Tam: I gave up killing. I didn't want to becaome that lunatic that killed everyone!  
  
Rianu: Then get out of town. Have Karen take Dragon Hawk, call the base and have them send Gabriel for you.  
  
Tam: But I still have to see someone...  
  
Rianu: Of course... but be careful.  
  
Tam: You know I always am!  
  
Rianu: *He blinks for a moment, then begins to laugh uncontrollably*  
  
Tam: What?  
  
Rianu: *He slowly stops* Ha... I'm... I'm sorry... Nothin'... nevermind. *he smiles*  
  
Tam: So what do I tell Lyabee?  
  
Rianu: Hmmm... have Karen distract Lyabee... however she likes...  
  
Tam: *nods* Then what? Me go in and tell him no way then watch his anger spread and me dead.  
  
Rianu: No, you just don't tell him anything.  
  
Tam: NANI?  
  
Rianu: Just leave Lyabee in the dust... he thinks you're going to do the job... so let him continue to think that.  
  
Tam: Knowing Lyabee he'll have his thugs watching my every move.  
  
Rianu: Of course, but I'm sure you can handle them.  
  
Tam: *starts to panic* Last time though I couldn't and they almost raped me!  
  
Rianu: Oh shit...  
  
Rianu: And in your condition now... you'd never stand a chance.  
  
Rianu: Plus Lyabee'll likely send more men...  
  
Tam: I really wish I could tell Trowa...and Heero. It was because of Trowa and Quatre that they didn't.  
  
Rianu: If you can find a place to hide until someone can come to get you... you'll be fine.  
  
Tam: There's no where though. These men of his know every inch of this place and it wouldn't be the first time they came looking for me.  
  
Rianu: What about Gruffy?  
  
Tam: I don't know if he's even alive.  
  
Rianu: Oh...  
  
Tam: Plus that would be the first place they would go and check...  
  
Rianu: True... hmm...  
  
Rianu: The only alternative is to fight your way out... No... there HAS to be a way.  
  
Tam: I'll call Trowa when I get up. Maybe he has some ideas.  
  
Rianu: Wait... remember... Trowa and them work FOR Zechs, like I did...  
  
Tam: I know. I'll just tell him that I am having some problems over here and he'll come.  
  
Rianu: Ok... um... tell Trowa he can take Phoenix Hawk...  
  
Tam: Okay. Rianu...  
  
Rianu: Don't worry, everything will work out.  
  
Tam: Thank you.  
  
Rianu: You're welcome sis. One last thing...  
  
Rianu: Can you remember this number?  
  
*Tam nods*  
  
Rianu: 314159 is my bank account. You can use it, I have a sizable amount of money saved up, I never really spent any of it. And its not like I can use it.  
  
*Tam gives Rianu another hug* Thank you Rianu...  
  
Rianu: Its nothing... believe me... *he returns the hug*  
  
*Tam wakes up to an alarm buzzing. She turns the buzzing off and then she opens her eyes and writes down the number. She goes to the phone and dails the base.*  
  
Base: Hello, you've reached the Preventers Main Base... Susan speaking.  
  
Tam: This is Tamouma Hetaaru.  
  
Base: Hello Ms. Hetaaru, how may I help you?  
  
Tam: I need you to get me Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton it's an emergency!  
  
Base: Trowa is currently away, but I can get you Duo.  
  
Tam: That's fine.  
  
Base: I'll connect you right away...  
  
Duo: Uh... hello?  
  
Tam: Duo? It's Tam.  
  
Duo: Tam, where are you?  
  
Tam: That's not important. Do you know where Trowa is?  
  
Trowa: I think he went part shopping with Heero... should be back in an hour or two, why?  
  
Tam: Shit! Okay I want you to tell the others this ASAP! It's very important!  
Duo: All right...  
  
Tam: Look my new assignment is to assinate someone from inside the base. And from what I hear Treize Khushrenada is back!  
  
Duo: What!? You're kidding me!  
  
Tam: No I'm not! But I can't talk long knowing my emploer he's prbally tapped my line. You need to get this info to the others. I am in big trouble if I keep talking...*Hears big knocking at the door.* Shit they found out! Hurry DUO!  
  
Duo: Of course! Run Tam!  
  
*The line went blank*  
  
*Duo runs off*  
  
Duo: Oh god... oh god...  
  
*Quatre was walking up to the hanger when he hears Duo*  
  
Duo: Quatre!!!  
  
Quatre: what's up Duo?  
  
Duo: *panting* Kush... ren... ada... is... back... and... Tam... is... in... trouble...  
  
Quatre: What?! We need to get there now! But where are the others though?  
  
Duo: *Catches his breath... but it still tired* I... Heero and Trowa are part shopping... Karen disappeared... Gabriel and Momo are in his room...  
  
Quatre: You go to get Trowa and Heero I'll get Wufei and Momo and Gabriel!  
  
Duo: Ok! *Duo hops into a jeep and drives off*  
  
*Qautre runs towards Wufei's room and just says:* We're needed now! *Wufei nods and takes off to the hanger. Quatre goes to Gabriels room and knocks hard*  
  
*Muffled giggles and screams come from the room*  
  
Quatre: GABRIEL! MOMO! EMERGENCY!  
  
Gabriel: *He falls out of bed naked...* GAH! What!?  
  
Momo: Gabriel, get dressed! *She tosses him his clothes*  
  
*The two get dressed and run out of the room*  
  
Quatre: Tam's in trouble! We've got to go! *Qautre takes off towards the hanger*  
  
Gabriel: Oh fuck...  
  
Momo: Come on Gabriel! *They chase after Quatre*  
  
...  
  
*Duo has the jeep florred and is swerving in and out of traffic. After nearly crashnig forty times... he reaches the parts warehouse where Heero and Trowa are*  
  
*Heero and Trowa are just coming out with a bunch of stuff in their hands*  
  
Duo: Get your asses in gear, Tamouma's in trouble!  
  
*Both stop* Trowa: Shit! I knew she would be!   
  
Heero: Then let's go. *Heero runs towards the jeep and jumps in not spilling what he had in his hands. Trowa took the other jeep and threw the stuff in the front seat and started the jeep and squeeled out of the parking lot*  
  
*Duo floored the jeep again and follows Trowa, by the time they get back to the base, Crusader, and Starfury and Kyuketsuki are already preppred for combat.*  
  
*Trowa and Heero jump out and go to there Gundams and get them ready to fly.*  
  
Rianu: *A very faint whisper... very distant* Trowa...  
  
*Trowa stopps and listens hard*  
  
Trowa: What? *he looks around*  
  
Rianu: Take Phoenix Hawk...  
  
*Trowa just looks stunned for a second and turns from his Gundam and heads towards Phoenix Hawk*  
  
Quatre: Trowa! What are you doing?  
  
Trowa: Taking this MS! Quatre same as before right? *switching buttons and getting Pheonix Hawk ready*   
  
Qautre over comlink: Right. Treeton!  
  
Gabriel: Treeton!?  
  
Quatre over comlink: That's right! Tam's to worn out to put her defences. We need to go now. Crusader ready to take off.....  
  
Trowa over comlink: Pheonix Hawk ready for takeoff......  
  
Heero over comlink: Epyon ready for take off......  
  
Gabriel over comlink: Starfury ready for takeoff...  
  
Momo over comlink: Kyuketsuki ready for takeoff...  
  
Duo over comlink: Deathgrip ready for takeoff...  
  
This is base: Takeoffs clear!  
  
*The six of them leave the hangar and immediately take off for Treeton, in the Flying V formation with Trowa at the lead*  
  
...  
  
*Tam didn't have time to grab her coat she just grabbed her cloak and went to the balcony and just hid when the group of thugs burst into her room* Tam: Shit! *looks over to the other window she picks up something to hit it with. She hits it just enough to get Karens attention and she goes on the edge of outside the bacony*  
  
*Karen stumbled out in her bathroom* Karen: Huh...?  
  
Tam: KAREN!  
  
Karen: What?  
  
*Tam looks down and just hangs on.* Tam: Come out to the balcony and you'll see!  
  
*Karen walks out, in her bathrobe* Karen: Oh fuck!  
  
Tam: You took the words right out of my mouth....  
  
*One of the thugs inside her room heard them* Barlong: She's outside!  
  
Tam: Fuck!  
  
*Karen throws her hands out and screams* Karen: Grab onto my hands!  
  
Tam: *gets a smirk on her face* I know this town and I know how get out of this one. *She lets go and falls for a moment and lands like a cat and takes off putting her cloak on while she was running*  
  
Tam: *calls back* KAREN GET OUT OF THERE NOW!  
  
Karen: Ok! *Karen runs back inside and throws on some clothing and grabs her stuff, she rushes out of the door to her room and sees two thugs standing there.*  
  
Thug 1: Oh... baby... lets get her!  
  
Thug 2: Uh huh...  
  
*The thugs charge towards Karen, but she kicks the first one in the groin with her high heels. He collapses on the ground in pain, and Karen plows through the second thug.*  
  
Thug 1: Owww....  
  
Thug 2: You little bitch! *He tries chase her, but cannot keep up*  
  
Karen: Bye ladies!  
  
*Karen runs out of the hotel, and looks for Tamouma*  
  
Tam: *running at full speed searches for a phone* ......There's one! *she goes in the booth quickly and puts her hood up and calls the base again.*  
  
Base: Hello?  
  
Tam: I need to talk to Commander Zechs Marquise NOW!  
  
Base: One moment...  
  
Zechs: This is Zechs speaking...  
  
Tam: Zechs! It's Hetaaru!  
  
Zechs: Ah! Are you all right?  
  
I am running for my life at the moment sir. Khushrenada is back! He's trying to kill you!  
  
Zechs: This is very bad! Find someplace to hide, everyone is coming for you!  
  
Karen: Tamouma! There you are! *Karen runs up to the phone booth*  
  
Tam: That's just it they know all my hiding places!  
  
*Barlong sees her and takes a shot and misses but causes the glass to shatter on her*  
  
Tam: SHIT!  
  
*Karen steps infront of the booth, between Barlong and throws a bolt of lighting at him*  
  
Tam: Commander, I will have to call you back later!  
  
*Karen throws another bolt*  
  
*Tam runs out of the what was a booth and grabs Karen and takes off towards Gruffy's bar*  
  
Karen: *Karen gets out of Tamouma's grip and runs in pace with her*  
  
Karen: Where are we going?  
  
*Barlong and the other 7 folowing taking different paths*  
  
Tam: To an old friend!  
  
Karen: All right! *Karen flips around for a moment and throws another lightning bolt*  
  
Tam: No time! *sees Gruffy's bar and smiles and looks back* Karen we're here!  
  
Karen: Good, but what about the thugs?  
  
A/N: Lina: Hey all! Well wasn't this an exciting chapter? There's still more to come! 


	5. Karen Meets an Old Friend of Tam's

Disclaimer: Hello all! Well here is another disclaimer for the story. Once again we do not own anyone who is from the cast of Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. We do own everyone else. Enjoy.  
  
Lina: Hello again. I am taking this intro because Heero had a chance but he just looked at the authors funny....so I am goin to introduce the story...  
Lita: It's not that he can't talk or anything it's just he said it wasn't part of the deal.  
Heero: I am going to introduce the story Lina. So shut up so I can!  
Lina: .... ^_^' ah..okay..  
Heero: This is the newest installment of the story. They haven't figured a name for it yet. As soon as they do thry'll tell us and we'll let you know. Anyways this is Chapter V. Karen Meets an Old Friend of Tam's.   
  
Chapter V  
By: Tamouma Hetaaru and Rianu Kerureyu Hetaaru  
Karen Meets an Old Friend of Tam's  
.......................................................................  
Tam: *smiles* Geez! It's good to see you! Oh. Yeah! Can I use your phone?  
  
*Gruffy looked at her and smiled* sure. Come on back. You know where it is. *Tam popps her head out from around the corner* Oh. Gruff that's Karen she'llexplain to you what's going on. *Tam dials the base again*  
  
Karen: Uh... hi...  
  
*Gruffy just smiles*  
  
Karen: *She bows* I'm Karen Alakanshear, a friend of Tam's.  
  
*Gruffy smiles and bows* I'm Gruffy Kamerii. Pleasure to meet you young lady.  
  
Tam: Hey Gruff!  
  
Karen: *She laughs*  
  
Gruffy: Yeah?  
  
Tam: Can you get gundams on this thing?   
  
Gruffy: Sure can! Do you remember how?  
  
Tam: *smiles* I think so. *starts to dial a number to Duo Gundam*  
  
Karen: So... you're Gruffy?  
  
*Gruffy smiles widely* Hai.  
  
Karen: You know... Gruffy doesn't sound very Japanese... you got a real first name old man?  
  
*Gruffy looks at her and strats to laugh* That's because I come from the colonies.  
  
Karen: Ah...  
  
Tam: Damn!  
  
Karen: What?  
  
Tam: nothing. Their not responding! *Gruffy goes over and helps her and gets it work perfectly*  
  
Tam: Duo....Trowa...ANYONE RESPOND!  
  
Momo: Tam!  
  
Tam: Momo?!  
  
Momo: Are you all right!?  
  
Tam: We are at the moment...  
  
Momo: Where are you? We're about forty miles outside of Treeton and closing quickly.  
  
Tam: In Gruffy's bar but I don't know for how long. Karen stunned the thugs and I don't...*Gruffy in the background telling Karen to get behind the counter. Tam Rolls her eyes.* Well that didn't last long.  
  
Momo: Ok! We'll be there... *kish...* Duo: Shit! Oh my god... A Tauru *radio silence...*  
  
Tam: Duo...? Momo...?  
  
Quatre: Don... t... q.... und... ttck...  
  
Heero: .....W...re......der..........j......st.......h.................................ight...................................  
  
Tam: What's going on out there? I am going to call base!  
  
Karen: Tamouma! Get over here! They'll be fine!  
  
*Tam Quickly calls base trying to keep out of sight and trying to keep quiet.*  
  
Base: Ye... c................. I he..................p... KISSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH...  
  
Tam: shit.  
  
Karen: Tam! GET OVERHERE!!!  
  
*Tam looks around the corner and sees the thugs inside with their guns pointed at everyone.*  
  
*Karen grabs Tamouma and drags her over the counter*  
  
Tam: This just isn't my day.  
  
Karen: *Whispering...* Listen... take Gruffy and get out of here, I'm... going to transform and fight these guys.  
  
Tam: You sure that's wise?  
  
Karen: Do we have much choice? Besides... I'll stand a much better chance in that form.  
  
Tam: Okay. Be careful.  
  
Karen: I will. *She winks and her skin turns silver, with scales and her clothes rip apart. Giant metallic wings span from her back, and she leaps over the counter and charges right into the group of thugs*  
  
*Tam grabs Gruffy and drags him to the back exit* She sees the extra parts and then seea comlink that still looks operational she grabs it and grabbs hold of Gruffy and starts to run* Come on Gruff! We have to go now! *Gruffy decieds to just listn to her and follows closely. Tam trys the comlink.* Tam: Tamouma to anyone in MS!  
  
Trowa: Tamouma? This is Trowa...  
  
Tam: Oh thank god! Listen we are currently heading north to the trees. Karen turned into a dragon and gave Gruff and me a chance to get out of there.   
  
Trowa: Gotcha! We'll be there as soon as we can! Is there anyone following you?  
  
Tam: Not at the moment. I am going to find somewhere so Gruffy can hide then I am going to go look for Kushrenada!  
  
Trowa: NO! DO KNOW WHAT YOUR UP AGAINST? *WuFei chimes in* You don't know how strong he is! You can't!  
  
*Rianu's voice steps in...*  
  
Tam: Rianu?  
  
Rianu: Tamouma... we don't even know if he's HUMAN...  
  
Trowa and Wufei: ??????  
  
Rianu: Just wait... there will be time to deal with him, but you need to wait...  
  
Tam: I am going to go and see at least!  
  
Gabriel: Um... did she just say Rianu?  
  
Momo: Yes, Gabey...  
  
Rianu: Tam, don't do it.  
  
Tam: Rianu you can't stop me! I need your help though!  
  
Rianu: I'm not going to help you if you plan to rush into a fight without thinking.  
  
Tam: I wasn't palnning on fighting though!  
  
Rianu: No one can ever plan for a fight... you need to heal... just wait.  
  
Tam: .....*Trowa over the comlink* Don't do it yet wait until we're there at least!  
  
Gruffy: Listen to him Tam. *Tam nods her head at Gruffy* Tam: Okay get down here now. If I use Dragon Hawk they'll stop me!  
  
Heero: Roger that.   
  
Quatre: On our way!  
  
Gabriel: Ummmmmmm...... can anybody help me here! I've got a TALLGEESE fighting me!  
  
Trowa: shit! ...........................  
  
Tam: Tallgeese?  
  
Gabriel: I think so! But... *sounds of autocannon fire fill his comms* ...not the real thing!  
  
Tam: .......*Gruffy takes Tam's wrist and leads her out of the open*  
  
Rianu: MOVE TAMOUMA!  
  
*Tam starts to run and as soon as they reached the trees both of then stopped*  
  
Gruffy: So...tell me..who's Rianu?  
  
Tam: He's my brother Gruff.  
  
Gruffy: So you did find....I thought Yatouri was your brother.  
  
Rianu: Heh... here we go again...  
  
Tam: Shut up Rianu!  
G  
Rianu: Sorry... *voice starts to trail off* Nacho nacho man... I wanna be a nacho man...  
  
Tam: SHUT UP!  
  
*Tam explains it to Gruffy and he nodds*  
  
Gruffy: So he's within you now....hmmmm *He thinks* Maybe if we can find his body we can peice him back together and then get his soul out of you and transfer it back to him.  
  
Tam: That's sounds good but one problem though.  
  
*Gruffy looks at her* What's that?  
  
Tam: Who knows what happened to his body!  
  
Gruffy: That does create a problem. Ask him if he has any idea.  
  
Rianu: Um...  
  
Rianu: I'm fairly certain its fully intact... and unless Momo did something with it, it should be in the morgue...  
  
Tam: Wonderful! Is that the best answer you can give?  
  
Rianu: Its not like I was CONSCIOUS AFTER I DIED.  
  
Tam: He said to look at the morgue...  
  
Rianu: That's the best place...  
  
Gruffy: OKay. *Takes off and goes to the hospital. Tam rolls her eyes. Geez. He took care of me for so long and now I guess it's my turn.....*follows Gruffy* Tam: Gruffy?  
  
Gruffy: *runs towards the hospital and makes it without him breaking a sweat Tam running up behind him they both enter and go sraight to the morgue and look*   
  
Tam: Nope....none of then here.  
  
Quatre over comlink: Tam! Where are you?!  
  
Tam: In a hospital.  
  
Gabriel: Why?  
  
Tam: Believe me Gabe you don't want to know.  
  
Gabriel: Ok...?  
  
Tam: Are you guys in Treeton?  
  
Heero: Negative.  
  
Tam: Shit. *looks over to Gruffy* Gruffy do you have a transport or something to get us out of here?  
  
*Gruffy nodded* Just outside the city. Southeast I think.  
  
*Tam groaned* Tam: Great. *over comlink* Guys were heading southeast to a trasport.  
  
Gabriel: Um... not to be a kill joy or anything... but... uh... my mobile suit's toast...  
  
Tam: Shit! Well come take mine Gabe! I have to get Gruffy out of here!  
  
Gabriel: Err... how the hell am I supposed to get to it!?  
  
Tam: I'll have Karen fly it over to you!  
  
Duo: Uh... where is Karen by the way?  
  
Tam: I think she's still at Gruffy's. We're going to check.  
  
*Gruffy and Tam leave the hospital and get onto a bike...*   
  
Tam: Gruff! There's your place! *Tam quicklyturned the bike into a spot and jumped off and went inside.*  
  
*There was nothing inside... except a thrashed bar, and the tattered remains of Karen's clothing*  
  
Tam: KAREN!  
  
*Nothing...*  
  
Tam: SHIT! *into comlink* We seem to have a bit of a problem....  
  
Duo: Is Karen hurt?  
  
Tam: ......no.....  
  
Gabriel: Then what?  
  
Tam: She's not here!  
  
Wufei: What?  
  
Tam: All I see is just Gruff's place thrashed with no sign of Karen.  
  
Wufei: Well maybe she went off to attack them from somewhere else....  
  
Tam: WUFEI SHE'S NOT HERE!  
  
*Wufei anger sugering through him went (yet again) crazy*  
  
*Gruffy came in and looked around and was just in shock. One of the thugs ame up from behind him and pointed a gun to his head* YOU GIRL.... *Leaving the comlink on she stopped and didn't move*  
.......................................................................   
A/N: Lina: okay here's another cliff hanger for ya! Hehehehehee.....I hope you all are enjoying this little fan fic. Everything is working according to plan and in order to find out what happens next you summit reviews. That's the only catch. Hope you all enjoy this! Lina Rose out.... 


	6. Barlong's Threat

Disclaimer: *sighs* okay, okay....I don't own anyone from The Gundam Wing show or from Sailor Moon. *gritts teeth* I still want Trowa! *Rianu looks away* Can't help you there... *Tam glares* Thanx alot! *Rianu still not looking at her* Anytime. *Tam* Can we just get this done with? *Everyone in the room* YES! *Tam sweatdrops* okay. Anyways....I would like to say that if you don't like us or the story PLEASE DON"T SUE US!   
  
Lina: I'm back!  
  
*Everyone groans*  
  
Wufei: Geez Woman! I thought you were going to leave the last time!  
  
Lina: Well you should know that if guys don't include me soon I am going to keep on taking over and you will never have a say in it!!  
  
Gabriel: Hey I can talk when I want to.....Bitch.  
  
Momo: Gabriel You know better than to back talk to a lady!  
  
Gabriel: *sighs* Yes Hon....  
  
Duo: Who gave you the permission to? It's not your story!  
  
Lina: The authors of course...  
  
Ryan: *walks in* hmmmm.....no...  
  
Kaila: *walks in and sighs* We said you can introduce the stories since you seem to like this job. *winks at Trowa*  
  
Trowa: ......  
  
Quatre: *looks very confused* okay...Can we at least get this story started?  
  
Lita: Yeah....we are talking to much.  
  
Lina: okay fine.   
  
Lorraine: huh?? I got lost back to some one saying "I'm back".....   
  
Gabriel: Your always lost...  
  
Momo: Hey! *wacks him across the back of the head* That's my maker so SHUT UP!  
  
Gabriel: ....Ow....  
  
Lina: okay on to story six....Barlong's Threat  
  
Chapter VI  
By: Momo Nuyuki, Tamouma Hetaaru, and Rianu Hetaaru  
Barlong's Threat  
.......................................................................  
*Gruffy came in and looked around and was just in shock. One of the thugs ame up from behind him and pointed a gun to his head* YOU GIRL.... *Leaving the comlink on she stopped and didn't move*  
  
Barlong: Put your weapons down and kick them towards the door, slowly.  
  
Tam: *puts her gun on the ground and kicks it*  
  
Barlong: Now put your hands on your head and move.  
  
*Tam reachs for her head and looks at the man behind her.*  
  
Tam: *softly into the comlink* Shit...you guys can come in at anytime you know!  
  
Gabriel: *Loudly* I WOULD BUT I'M STRANDED!  
  
Barlong: What was that?  
  
Tam: Nothing!  
  
*Tam rolls her eyes. Into the comlink: Gabriel not so loud!  
  
Gabriel: *Gives the raspberry*  
  
Barlong: Listen bitch, keep your mouth shut or I'll shut it for you!  
  
Quatre: What's going on over there Tam?  
  
Tam: Will you guys keep it down!  
  
Barlong: SHUT UP!  
  
Tam: .....  
  
Barlong: Now there's a good girl. *He moves from out behind the counter, gun still pointed at her*  
  
Heero: *semi loud* What's happening Tam?  
  
Tam: *through gritted teeth* I have a gun pointed at me.   
  
Duo: *whispering* Uh... we'll be there soon...  
  
Gabriel: When do you NOT have a weapon pointed at you?  
  
Tam: Gabriel shut up!   
  
Barlong: What the fuck are you on bitch!? *He grabs her by the collar and pulls her up*  
  
Tam: *struggles a little but tries not to knock the comlink out of her hand* Nothing you cheap bastard!  
  
Barlong: What's that in your hand...  
  
*Tam puts it behind her back* nothing.  
  
Quatre: TAM! What's going on?!  
  
Trowa: We're tring to get there just hang on!  
  
Barlong: GIVE ME THAT! *He grabs the comlink out of her hand.*  
  
Quatre: Tam? TAM?!  
  
Barlong: Whoever the fuck you bastards are, your little girl here is in my careful care, so if you don't want her to die... I suggest you stay away. *He laughs very evilly*  
  
Rianu: Tam...  
  
Tam: Great. Nice going guys!  
  
Rianu: Tam...  
  
Tam: WHAT?  
  
Barlong: *He slaps her and throws her on the ground* I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP! *He cocks the pistol and aims it directly at her head* Well... looks like I get paid tonight... *he chuckled*  
  
Tam: * in severe pain now. Through gritted teeth* what Rianu?   
  
Rianu: I... might be able to use my telekinesis...  
  
Tam: Why couldn't you tell me that sooner!  
:  
Rianu: Because I can't control when I can speak... just concentrate on the pistol...  
  
*Tam does as told*  
  
Barlong: You little bitch... if I had the time, we could have a little fun... but oh well. *He tenses his arms up... but then his left arm flies away from the pistol and the pistol leaps out of his hands towards Tamouma*  
  
*Tam quickly grabs the gun and aims it at Barlong*  
  
Barlong: What the fuck!?  
  
*He leaps at her*  
  
Tam: The comlink....  
  
*leaps out of the way*  
  
*Barlong lands face first on the ground and grunts*  
  
Tam: *Getting up and her hand outstreched* The Comlink you sick bastard!  
  
*Barlong turns around and gets up* Barlong: You little bitch...  
  
Tam: GIVE ME THE COMLINK!  
  
Barlong: Fucker... *he tosses her the comlink*  
  
Tam:*catches it and never takes her eyes off of Barlong. She lifts it up and sees if it's still working.* Duo?  
  
Duo: Yeah?  
  
Tam: Thank god this still works. Look I have one thug but I don't know where his friends are.  
  
Tam: I'm going to leave this on. *Anger raging through her* Now...Where's Karen?  
  
Gabriel: So... um... is anyone going to pick me up!?  
  
Momo: I'll get you, don't worry.  
  
Gabriel: Thanks...  
  
Tam: *looks at Barlong* WHERE IS SHE YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!  
  
Barlong: You mean Lyabee's little slut? Heh... the others took her.  
  
*Tam puts her finger more on the trigger* WHERE!  
  
Barlong: Even if I knew, you'd never be able to find her.  
  
Tam: Try me!  
  
Barlong: Like I said... I don't know, and by now... Lyabee's taken her far away.  
  
Tam: BARLONG I KNOW YOU BETTER! WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE IF YOU DON'T TELL ME I WILL KILL YOU AND THIS TIME YOU DON'T HAVE ANYMORE OF YOUR FRIENDS TO STOP ME!  
  
Barlong: All I know is that he's taking her to one of the colonies...  
  
Tam:WHICH ONE?  
  
Barlong: I don't know!  
  
*Tam started to hurt again from the blood raging in her and she drops to her knees and get the comlink up to her lips* Tam: Go look for Karen! She's on one of the colonies....*Tam screams in pain* Fuck! Rianu what's going on?  
  
Rianu: There is something much greater going on... but I wouldn't worry about Karen. She can take care of herself. Get out of there!  
  
*Tam nods and trys to pull out her sword so she can stand.*  
  
*The building shakes slighty as several loud thumping sounds are heard* Duo: We're outside of the bar!  
  
Tam: Fuck.............the pain....................  
  
Rianu: Tam... you can do it.  
  
Tam: Your not much help you know!  
  
Rianu: I can't exactly do much, now can I?  
  
Tam: Sure you can! You can stay quiet!  
  
Rianu: Fine! Goodbye!  
  
Tam: Wait a minute!  
  
*No response*  
  
Tam: Fine... I won't go looking then!  
  
*Takes her sword out and puts the blade on the ground and stands uneasily*  
  
*The bar door slams open*  
  
Tam: What the hell?  
  
Duo: Tam!?  
  
Tam: What?  
  
Duo: Are you all right?  
  
Tam: *sarcastic* Besides being in intesnse pain and Rianu mad at me.... Yeah I would say I have the situation under control.  
  
Duo: Ok, I'll have Trowa get in here and help you out... *runs out of the bar*  
  
Tam: Well shit. *looks around* Where the hell did he run off to?  
  
*Trowa lands Pheonix Hawk and jumps down quickly and sees Duo* Trowa: How is she?  
  
Duo: Weak, but she's all right.  
  
*Trowa runs in the bar and sees her and smiles with releif*  
  
*Quatre also lands and jumps out but he's not in a hurry* Duo. Anything you see?   
  
Duo: Nope... just Tam.  
  
*Quatre sighing with relief still is kinda worried.* Wufei left to go find Karen but I think we all better head up there as well.  
  
Duo: I hope she's all right...  
  
*Trowa helping Tam out with Gruffy right behind them* Tam: Rianu said not to worry about her that she can take care of herself. If only she would listen then she wouldn't have been taken!  
  
Duo: Rianu!?  
  
Tam: *eyes wideing realizing she said too much*   
  
Tam: *seeing the look of shock come over her friends faces couldn't help but laugh a little. She noded* Hai.  
  
*Tam mentally cursed and wishes that Rianu wasn't being so stubborn!*  
  
*Tam looks around* Where's Gabriel and Momo?  
  
Duo: Momo picked Gabriel up... I don't know where they are now.  
  
Tam: wonderful.....  
  
Quatre: Did you find out which coloney?  
  
Tam: *Shook her head* Iie. Stupid bastard ran off before I got the anwser!  
  
Duo: Lets hope she's still there though... if he got away...  
.......................................................................  
A/N: Lina: so how is everything going here.... I am not going to go unless you put me in this damn story! so you better think of something! But wait until next chapter....I will hopefully be in that one.... *in background* DON"T THINK SO! Lina: shit. well anywayz see ya next time! 


	7. The Resurrection of Rianu

Disclaimer: We do not own the Gundam Pilots or Zechs Marquise, Lita from Sailor Moon, or Trieze Kusranada. WE do own everyone else. Sorry for the mix up but I thought I had the right story on but realized tht I didn't...so I do apologize for the mess I have created in the last chapter or two.  
  
Lina: Lina Rose here again! I am here to introduce the latest addition to the fan fiction.  
Quatre: Miss. Lina do you think I can introduce it this time?  
Lina: *thinks about it* No. I want to. I am not in this Fan Fic I get to do the intro!  
Quatre: Okay.  
Tam: *sighing* Geez. You know with all this catter You would think the people would wise up and just skip to the story.   
Heero: *nods in agreement and sweatdrops*  
Lita: * Hanging all over Heero and kisses him* You are just to cute Heero!   
Heero: ...  
Rianu: Can we just get to the story already?  
Everyone: *nods and starts to talk to eachother*  
Lina: Okay already! Here's the sixth part of the Fan fic. The Resurrection Of Rianu.  
  
Chapter VII  
By: Tamouma and Rianu Hetaaru  
The Resurrection Of Rianu  
.......................................................................  
*Trieze and Lyabee have chained Karen to the wall, trying to do a good cop, bad cop act with Karen... but with all her strength she has resisted telling them anything... but her body is weak... much of her strength already sapped from fighitng the thugs*  
  
Karen: Bastards...  
  
Lyabee: *looks at her* Why my dear! We are just trying to do something useful . Since Relena Peacecraft is dead there is no one to rule everything.  
  
Karen: So beating up and taking advantage of women is how you plan to do it?  
  
Lyabee: *Treize looks at Lyabee and smiles* That's only for our own pleasure....*grins evilly*  
  
Karen: You fucking pervert... as soon as I get... *she coughs* get out of here... I'm going to kill you...  
  
*Treize looks at her and smiles bigger* Sure you will...  
  
Karen: And who in the bloody nine hells are you...  
  
*She spits at him*  
  
*Treize wipes the spit away* I'm Kusheranada, Treize Kushrenada.   
  
Karen: So the little weasel wasn't lying... fuck off.  
  
Lyabee: Why would you think I would lie?  
  
Karen: You lied to Tam!  
  
Lyabee: *glares at her* Miss. Hetaaru is just one pawn to get The Lighting Count out of our way.  
  
Karen: Zechs won't go down that easily... *she struggles to break the bonds, but is way too fatigued and hurt to muster up the strength*  
  
Treize: No need to waste your strength. You must wait.  
  
Karen: Wait for you two to have your fun? I don't think so... *she struggles some more*  
  
Lyabee: Damn! That Damnn Barlong should have been here by now!  
  
Treize: Rodchester calm yourself. He will be here.  
  
Karen: Let me go, dammit! I don't know anything, and I can't help you!  
  
Treize: But you can Miss. Karen.  
  
Karen: Hah... how?  
  
Treize: that's our secret.  
  
Karen: Why you... GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!  
  
Treize: *leans closer to her and puts a hand over her mouth* Shhh...You will come into play soon enough.  
  
Karen: Get your slimy hands off me...  
  
Karen: And I'll never help you... you're a worse scumbucket than Lyabee... *She scouls at them*  
  
Treize: *sighs and looks over at Lyabee who was getting really mad the his lead guy was late. Treize goes over to him and just stands next to him saying something that only he could hear.*  
  
*Karen thinks to herself... god dammit, I was stupid... I hope Tam was able to make it safely though...*  
  
...   
  
*Treize and Lyabee head to Treize's office and as soon as they enter Treize sits at his desk. Lyabee goes to the window an looks at the troops training* Treize: No need to be so down Rodchester.  
  
Lyabee: I don't understand it. How can you be so calm when you know that you possibly be destroyed again?  
  
Treize: It's easy I don't think about it.  
  
Lyabee: humph. *Treize gets up and looks out the window* Treize: The Treize Federation is back and we have more followers than before.  
  
*A knock on the door*  
  
Treize: Come in.  
  
*The door slids open... Barlong steps in...* Barlong: ...  
  
Treize: *looks over at Barlong. Lyabee continues to look out the window watching the soldiers* Treize: What took you so long?  
  
Barlong: I decided to wait at the bar for the bitch... but she got me instead...  
  
Treize: So how did you get out?  
  
Barlong: She got distracted... so I ran... She mentioned some guys name too...  
  
Lyabee: *turns to face Barlong and is full of anger* You ran?! I DON'T PAY YOU TO RUN!  
  
Barlong: You don't pay me enough to die!  
  
Lyabee: I PAY YOU TO GET THE BITCH AND BRING HER HERE IS THAT TOO MUCH?  
  
Barlong: I had her at gun point, but she...!  
  
Lyabee: NO EXCUSES BARLONG!  
  
Treize: Perhaps she will still come... *Lyabee thought for a moment and considered it.* Lyabee: She'll come for the other little bitch.   
  
Barlong: Oh... so we did get her?  
  
Lyabee: I WOULDN'T BE ASKING QUESTIONS IF I WERE YOU!  
  
Barlong: ...  
  
Treize: I wouldn't get to work up Rodchester. I bet Barlong here wouldn't mind another chance to get the bitch.  
  
Lyabee: *thinks about giving his lead guy another chance or just just kill him*  
  
Barlong: Please, give me another chance!  
  
Lyabee: Go then and if you don't get the bitch don't come back if you do you'll be target practice for the troops!  
  
Barlong: Yes sir! *Runs out of the room*'  
  
Treize: You did the right thing Rodchester. You'll see. *Lyabee just looks at him and doesn't respond*  
  
..  
  
Duo: Ok guys. Lets get back home...  
  
*Tam over comlink in Dragon Hawk* Duo. Shouldn't we help Wufei in the search for Karen?  
  
Duo: I wish we could... but none of our Gundams are in the condition to fight again...  
  
Quatre: We have to go back and repair them Tam.   
  
Duo: Why did Wufei run off like that anyways?  
  
Tam: *laughs a little* You haven't realized? Geez you are slow Duo! *Her voice gets more serious*..............................This is partcially my fault though! Dragon Hawk is in top condition. I could go and look.  
  
Heero: No.  
  
Rianu: Heero's right.  
  
Tam: Rianu. I got her into this I will get her out and I promise I will never be seen.  
  
Rianu: I'm sure Treize has, whatever colony cluster he's on,... is just covered from top to bottom with security and survellience. And they're probably expecting you.  
  
Trowa: The sooner we leave Tam the sooner we will all be up there trying to find her.  
  
Rianu: You should ask Gruffy for advice...  
  
Tam: But Gruffy has already left.  
  
Rianu: Oh... where did he go?  
  
Tam: I told him to go look for your body.  
  
Rianu: Why!?  
  
Tam: The sooner he finds your body the sooner you can be back!  
  
Rianu: But! I...  
  
Rianu: Is that even possible?  
  
Tam: YES!  
  
Rianu: I hope my body is intact then.  
  
Tam: I hope so too Rianu.  
  
Quatre: Lets get back to the base.  
  
*Rianu starts to hum a cheerful tune, quietly*  
  
Tam: *sighs* Hai...   
  
Rianu: *whistles*  
  
Rianu: Datte, datte, daisuki dakara.  
  
Rianu: Doku doku doku, doku duksemu.  
  
Tam: Rianu!  
  
Rianu: Sorry!  
  
*The Gundams lift off the ground and heads back towards the base.  
  
*In a span of time that defies reality... they return to the base.*  
  
*Tam jumps down and heads towards Zechs office*  
  
*Quatre catches up with her* Where are you going?   
  
Tam: I have to give Zechs the news. So that way he will be prepared.  
  
*Quatre stops and watches her go into his office*  
  
Zechs: Ah, Tamouma, I'm glad to see you back safely. I really didn't want to have to prepare another burial for another Hetaaru.  
  
Tam: Zechs....I have been trying to get a hold of you but all the phones were battered. I have to give you the report that I just learned! *She salutes him and then relaxes*  
  
Zechs: Calm down, and tell me everything that's happened... all I know is that you disappeared after Rianu died...  
  
Rianu: *Doing a fake british accent* I'm not quite dead!  
  
Tam: Treize Kushrenada is back from the dead sir!  
  
Zechs: *He slams his fist on the desk* What!?  
  
Tam: When I went to get my assignment it was to assinate you and it was ordered by Kushrenada!  
  
Zechs: Hmm... I'm glad that you brought this to my attention... I'm going to need to make some calls...  
  
Tam: Sir... They have Karen.....though...I tried to warn her in everyway I could she didn't listen! I am asking you Comander if I can go and see if I can retrive her from his grasp!  
  
Zechs: I can't tell you what to do, I don't pay you anymore. But please hold off, at least until I have some men to spare.  
  
Tam: Sir if we don't act fast she'll be dead!  
  
Zechs: Treize isn't that kind of man, he'll either has plans for her, or he's using her as bait. But he won't kill her.  
  
Tam: Sir! Rodchester Lyabee will!  
  
Zechs: I can't speak for him, but if you want to go, go. But you'll have to do it alone.  
  
Tam: That's fine. *she salutes him and walks out*  
  
Zechs: *He sits down and gets to work*  
  
Tam: *thinks: Good at least he knows...I'll have to leave tonight though.*  
  
Rianu: Maybe...  
  
Tam: What do you mean Maybe!  
  
Rianu: Thinking aloud, nothing more.  
  
*Gruffy walks up to her and has a big smile on his face* I found it!  
  
Tam: You did? Where?  
  
Gruffy: In the morgue here. Now all we need is the right place to put on this thing.  
  
Tam: My room Gruff. I'll go and get the body then. My room is right down the hall fifth door on the right. *Gruffy nodded and started going there* Tam: Good now you can...*Yawns* Okay maybe I should get some sleep first. *She walks into Trowa's room (knowing he wouldn't care plus he would like it...hehehe) and lied down on his bed and fell asleep.*  
  
Rianu: God... I actually feel sore...  
  
Tam: I'm sorry Rianu.  
  
Rianu: Its not your fault. It just takes a lot of effort to talk to you, outside of your derams.  
  
Tam: Maybe if you just relax then you'll feel better.   
  
Rianu: Yeah... maybe...  
  
*Tam looks around* It's a little dark don't you think?  
  
Rianu: I smell smoke...  
  
Tam: Same here...I know that smell though.....  
  
*A familar evil cackle fills the air...*  
  
Corpse: I see there is another.  
  
Tam: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?  
  
Corpse: Watching your soul devour itself... mwahahahaha.  
  
Rianu: Who are you?  
  
Corpse: No one... *he continues laughing*  
  
Tam: *glares at him. Pulls out her sword and gets into a fighting stance* No way your going to go anywhere this time!  
  
Corpse: I'm not going to even bother dealing what that little knife...  
  
*The voice fades away, and the darkness withdraws... the two of them are standing in the middile of a battlefield. The destroyed shell of Angel is at their feet, with Rianu's dead body in the cockpit... Erio's corpse lies close to Angel, shredded apart by chain gun fire...  
  
Gabriel is on his knees clutching Momo's body close to him, which has finally truly died... a stake driven right through her heart. Karen's body has been split in half, the entire area near her is caked in blood. Only Somerset's hands are visible... the rest of his body, crushed by the foot of a mobile suit... and finally...  
  
The five original Gundams, all completely destroyed are scattered about the battlefield. They are standing in the middile of it all... and they can hear the sounds of combat still raging, and the crying of a young man...*  
  
Tam: *falls to her knees and puts her hands over her ears* NOT AGAIN!  
  
Rianu: My god.  
  
*Tam anger raging through her blood stands and looks around* I'm ready for her this time!  
  
Rianu: When did she come?  
  
Tam: After Gabriel killed himself.  
  
Rianu: Oh shit... where is he?  
  
*Gabriel's crying intensifies*  
  
Tam: Rianu! I've tried before. Nothing works.  
  
Rianu: *Rianu sees Gabriel and runs to him...*  
  
Tam: Rianu please!  
  
Rianu: What?  
  
*Tam starts to shake* He'll say that.....I........did it all......  
  
Rianu: But you know you didn't! This is just an illusion!  
  
*Tam gets her sword ready.* I am going to fight her though! And you can't interupt Rianu.  
  
Rianu: Then I'll sit here, and wait.  
  
Tam: I'll show you....*she walks up to Gabriel* Where is she Gabe?  
  
Gabriel: *His intense crying slows, and his grip on Momo tightens, but he does not respond*  
  
Tam: Gabe....I know. Now please tell me where the other Tamouma is!  
  
Gabriel: *He stops crying, but the tears continue to flow, and slowly lays Momo's body on the ground... He stands up and look at Tamouma* What other Tamouma! The only one here is you!  
  
Tam: Gabe look at me I am different!  
  
Gabriel: You... are... but... no, you still killed her!  
  
Tam: Geez, you are still so cold hearted! I don't want you to kill yourself again.  
  
Gabriel: How can you call me cold hearted... when you kill the only woman I ever loved...  
  
Tam: *looks at Rianu and shrugs*   
  
Rianu: *Stands up and walks over to Gabriel and slaps him*  
  
Gabriel: *His voice changes to that of the corpse* I see... then deal with this! *He fades away and footsteps can be heard behind the two of them*  
  
*Tam turns and has Lao Dei ready* Bring her on! Unless your too scared to!  
  
Rianu: *He turns around, and sees another Tamouma... and... Enjeru*  
  
Rianu: God... no! You'll die too!  
  
Tam: R.........Rianu.....?  
  
Rianu: Its not me, its Enjeru!  
  
Tam: *gets back into fighting stance* Gotcha!  
  
Rianu: *Having no weapon, he gets into a martial arts stance*  
  
Tam: *the wind blowing* You are not going to become me! I swaer by it!  
  
The other Tamouma: We'll just see about that! *She charges*   
  
*Tam blocks it and gets pushed a few feet back.* Damn their strong!  
  
Rianu: Hey! Come on, come on! *He taunts Enjeru with his fingers.*  
  
Enjeru: *Enjeru unsheathes the Hetaaru family sword and charges Rianu*   
  
Rianu: *Rianu charges towards Enjeru, and leaps forward with his metal arm in front. Enjeru swings his sword up and it clashes with Rianu's arm*  
  
Other Tamouma: *Putting just a little strength into the sword she was holding and smiles evilly at Tam.* Your good....*She pulls a gun out with her free hand*   
  
*Tam looks at her and just gets angier* Tam: I could say the same about you! *She knocks the other Tamouma's sword and it pushes her back*  
  
*Rianu grabs Enjeru's blade with his metal arm and flings it away. Enjeru uses his free arm and lands a blow right into Rianu's stomach, sending him on his ass*  
  
Tam: Rianu! *the other Tamouma aims the gun right at Tam and fires and Tam dodges it by leaping to the ground*   
  
Rianu: I'm fine! *Rianu leaps back up to the ground and kicks Enjeru in the face*  
  
*Tam gets up and ready's her sword again* Tam: You are just an annoying bitch! *Tam charges*   
  
*the other Tamouma laughs evilly and aims her gun at her again* Other Tamouma: But I am having sooo much fun! *She fires the gun and it hits Tam's shoulder. The blood sprayed out but Tam still had her sword in her hand*  
  
Rianu: Oh yeah... *Rianu dodges Enjeru's kick and swings around and kicks Enjeru in the shoulder... the intense pain causes him to collapse on the ground, on his knees. Rianu grabs the Hetaaru family sword, and thrusts it into Enjeru's back.*  
  
*The other Tamouma seeming to have been enjoying this, looks at her.* You want to play more Miss. Hetaaru?   
  
*Tam glares at her and swiches hands so Lao Dei was in the other hand.* You are so mine this time! *Tam charges and knocks the gun out of he hand.*  
  
*Rianu watches the blood drain down the blade of the sword and Enjeru's body collapses on the ground.*  
  
Tam: You fithy bitch! You did this the last time. and then I watched you kill yourself....Now since I know my outcome what's yours going to be?  
  
*The other Tamouma looked at her and picked up her sword and charged. Tam shook her head.* Tam: Wrong choice...*Tam waited and then drove her sword into the other Tamouma until her sword went all the way through and you can see the tip of the sword. She withdrew it and watched the other Tamouma's body dropped to the ground.*  
  
Rianu: *Rianu pulled the sword out of Enjeru's corpse and wiped the blood off his face.* Whew...  
  
*Tam looked at Lao Dei and sheethed it.*   
  
Rianu: Are you all right?  
  
Tam: *nods*  
  
Rianu: This isn't how it happened last time. I wonder what's in store next...  
  
*Tam felt the blood on her shoulder and she grabbed her dagger and pulled the bullet out of her skin* You should never ask.  
  
Rianu: You certainly are a lot hardier in a dream. *he chuckles*  
  
Tam: Shut up Rianu. *she smiles a little*  
...  
  
Gabriel: Hey! Wake up!  
  
Tam: *wakes up pretty damn fast and gets a hold of her dagger and puts it to Gabriels neck.*  
  
Gabriel: Umm... Tam... uh...  
  
Tam: ohh...sorry...Gabe. *puts her dagger away*  
  
Gabriel: Um... Gruffy's waiting for you.  
  
Tam: Oh shit! I forgot all about him! *She runs out of Trowa's room and down to the Morgue and sees Rianu's body. She picks it up and goes to her own room.*  
  
Gabriel: *Just stands there... sort of dazed*  
  
*Tam runs into her own room and sees Gruffy waiting with her desk cleared of everything and close to her bed. Gruffy smiled as she entered.*  
Gruffy: Just put his body here. *He gestures to the table. Tam Nodds and puts the body lieing face up on the table.* Gruffy: Now... you come and lie down so that I can get Rianu's soul from within you.  
  
*Gabriel walks in...* Gabriel: Can I watch?  
  
*Gruffy smiles* Of course young man! Luckly I gotten more chairs in here..... *Trowa enters the room and looks at Gruffy* Gruffy: Ahhhh. Mr. Barton please have a seat here and make sure that she doesn't move okay? *Trowa nods and turns his head and faces Tam. He smiles and she returned the smile*  
  
Gabriel: Are we going to get to see lots of electricity and tesla coils?  
  
*Gruffy just laughs* No young man. But I do need someone to help me though.  
  
Gabriel: Sure... *he shuffles towards Gruffy*  
  
*Gruffy smiles at him.* Gruffy looked at the body and then looked at Tam.* Gruffy: Tam I need you to go too sleep. It will work faster if your not watching this and I have to do something I am afraid of doing.   
*Tam nodded her head and relaxed. She closed her eyes and went to sleep about 5 minutes later.*  
  
Gabriel: *Using his German accent, he speaks with a raspy voice* Master... she's asleep...  
  
*Gruffy laughed* Gruffy: Now lets get to work.  
  
Gabriel: Yes master...  
  
*Trowa glared daggers at him*  
  
Gabriel: *Stops the accent* Sorry...  
  
*Trowa looks at Gruffy* This sin't going to hurt them right? *Gruffy nodded. It'll take about 1 to 2 hours to complete though then they both will need to recover.  
  
Gabriel: Ok... so what did you need me to do?  
  
Gruffy: I need you to help me with a few things. *Gruffy explains to Gabriel what he needs to do*  
  
Gabriel: Uh huh... ok...  
...  
  
Rianu: Whew... so... I guess we just wait?  
  
Tam: *sits on the ground* Guess so.  
  
Rianu: You know, I kinda like the silver streaks in your hair. Adds... personality.  
  
*Tam smiles* Arigato.  
  
Rianu: You're welcome. I hope Gruffy knows what he's doing.  
  
Tam: I trust Gruffy with my life Rianu. He's the one who took care of me.  
  
Rianu: Yeah, I know... but this is very risky.  
  
Tam: *sighs* I know. He knows what he is doing.  
  
Rianu: You know what's the first thing I'm going to do when I wake up?  
  
Tam: What?  
  
Rianu: Eat... I haven't had something to eat in days.  
  
*Tam giggles a little.* You sure haven't changed that much.  
  
Rianu: Nah... not really. But you know what I've never had?  
  
Tam: What's that?  
  
Rianu: A cheeseburger...  
  
*Tam starts to laugh*  
  
Rianu: What? I seriously never have! I mostly just eat rations...  
  
Tam: *smiles* I am just glad Gruffy can help. I think it's good to have you back.  
  
Rianu: Don't speak to soon, I'm not actually back yet.  
  
Tam: Well I still have you here.   
  
Rianu: True... but it will be nice to have my body back. Or at least what's left of it after Yatouri decided to fuck with it.  
  
Tam: What?  
  
Rianu: Gabriel never told you?  
  
Tam: He doesn't tell me anything!  
  
Rianu: Don't you remember when I was Enjeru?  
  
Tam: A little...  
  
Rianu: That was only part of what Yatouri did to me.  
  
Tam: *standing* what else did he do?  
  
Rianu: Its not a big deal anymore, but my arm, heart, lungs and bone structure are all artifical.  
  
Tam: That jack ass! I'll find him Rianu.....  
  
Rianu: Hey hey. Don't worry about it. I'm still me. We can get him later, the both of us.  
  
Tam: Sounds good.   
  
Rianu: After I eat... lets go help Wufei and get Karen.  
  
Tam: I think I'll go see what the status is with wufei first and if he needs help I'll head up and you can come up when your ready to.  
  
Rianu: I'll be ready as soon as I get up.  
  
Tam: Hai.  
...  
  
*30 minutes has gone by*  
  
Rianu: *sining* Row row row your boat... gently down the stream... merrily merrily merrily life is but a dream.  
  
Tam: UUUGGGGHHHH.....What's taking them so long?!  
  
Rianu: I hope there weren't any complications...  
  
Tam: There better not be!  
  
Rianu: Well... I shouldn't worry.  
  
*Rianu's avatar begins to fade*  
  
Tam: Rianu....  
  
Rianu: I think its starting... I... I...  
  
*He completely fades away*  
  
Tam: Rianu??  
  
*From a far distance...* Gabriel: HE'S ALIVE! HE'S A... oof...  
  
Tam: Great. They got Rianu back!  
...  
  
Rianu: Gabriel... I think everyone knows I'm alive.  
  
Gabriel: But you didn't have to HIT ME!  
...  
  
Tam: Good going Gruffy!....*Tam laughs*  
  
Rianu: Are you all right Tam?  
  
Rianu: Hey... you up?  
  
*Trowa looks at him strangely*  
  
...  
  
Tam: *paces* I guess I needed more sleep than I had expected...  
...  
  
Rianu: Should we just let her rest?  
  
*Trowa nods as does Gruffy* Gruffy: She's had a long day let her sleep.  
  
Rianu: Well... ok. I'm off to get something to eat. I'm famished. *He walks out of the room.*  
  
*Gruffy looks at Rianu and follows* Gruffy: Where do you think your going?  
  
Rianu: To... eat...  
  
Gruffy: You need a haircut you look like a blasted girl!  
  
Rianu: Later. I'm hungry.  
  
*Gruffy sighs* He goes in where Tam is asleep and puts the desk back and puts everything where he had found it.  
  
...  
  
Karen: If only I had my tools, these locks are nothing. *She sighs and struggles to break the shackles again*  
  
*Lyabee walks in and goes up to Karen and punchs her in the gut*  
  
Karen: Fu... ck you...  
  
*Lyabee smiles*  
  
Karen: *Karen looks away*  
  
*Lyabee makes her look at him* Lyabee: If Treize didn't have such a soft part to women you would have already been dead. *Lyabee kisses her and walks out of the room*   
  
Karen: Bastard... *she tries to wipe her face, but she can't reach it. Screaming at the top of her lungs* IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO RIGHT NOW I TEAR YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF! Let me go... dammit...  
  
*Lyabee is out of the room and helping with the training*   
  
Karen: LYABEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
*pays no attention to her calls*  
  
Karen: *A tear falls from her blue and gold eyes...* I hate you...  
  
...  
  
A/N: Lina: Okay that's a rap for this Chapter...hehehe...How are you all enjoying this little fan fic? Kaila: Hey all. Umm okay I know I taking over from Lina here just to see how it is doing. OKay I know there's a lot of filling in the blanks that Ryan and I have to do for this Fan fic so we should have that up in no time. And this is knida a future thing to my previous stories about the G-boys. I will add that in later as well. I know we get a little ahead of ourselves but we can't help it. But thanx for reading the story anyways! Here's Lina for ya... *Lina clears her throat* OKay! I will be in charge here and I say that the next chapter should be up as soon as we get some reviews....so keep 'em coming! Arigato! Lina Rose out ubtil next chapter... bye. 


	8. CT's Entrance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon characters...Sorry, WE don't own them and...looks at Lina and sighs okay I 'll be short okay? But we do own everyone else. 

Lina: nods head. Thank you. Now to our next exciting part of this Fanfic...Uhhh.

Wufei: Geez your lame.

Lina: Hey! puts hands on hips You arn't helping!

Trowa: Just introduce the story.

Tam: Lina Just say the title and let's get on with it.

Lina: OKay! Well here's part 8 of the story...CT's Entrance...Da da dummmm...Sorry.

**Chapter VIII**

By: Tamouma Hetaaru and Rianu Hetaaru

**CT's Entrance** ...

**The mess hall was crowded as always and bustling with talk and enjoyment. The tables were about half full of solders and mechainics and they were seeming to enjoy themselves talking about what was going on in the base and how much they missed their loved ones. Our attention goes to a table in the cornor where Rianu is helping himself to his food.**

Rianu: Mmmmm... **he takes another bite of the cheeseburger**

**Gruffy walks into the mess hall**

**Rianu continues eating, but waves to Gruffy**

**Gruffy smiles and goes over to Rianu and sits across from him. Still smiling** Gruffy: Enjoying that cheeseburger?

Rianu: Yeah... **takes another bite**

Gruffy: I'm glad! **smiles widely**

Rianu: Did you know, I've never had any real food in years?

**Gruffy shook his head**

**Rianu takes another bite, chews and continues** Rianu: Yeah.

**Gruffy looks at Rianu **Gruffy: So you are the long lost brother of Tam's.

**Rianu stops eating and puts the burger down** Rianu: In a way... yes.

**Gruffy looks at him seriously** Gruffy: Tell me about yourself Rianu.

Rianu: What do you want to know?

**Gruffy thinks for a moment **Gruffy: How did you know Tam to start with.

Rianu: I work for Zechs, and I first met Tamouma because we hired her.

**Gruffy looked confused **Gruffy: We?

Rianu: Zechs and I... I'm sorry, before I go on. Let me thank you for saving my life.

**Gruffy smiled warmly **Gruffy: It was nothing. Tam was telling me the trouble she was having, but was afraid to visit all at the same time.

Rianu: How is she doing?

Gruffy: The same. Still asleep.

Rianu: That's probably good. Considering what she's gone through in the last few days, even I'd be tired.

**Gruffy started to laugh and nod his head in agreement** Gruffy: I noticed. She's never looked so stressed and yet almost happy.

Rianu: I think she's finally accepted some things. And Trowa certainly doesn't hurt... Rianu chuckles

Gruffy: Are Mr. Barton and Tam together?

Rianu: Yeah, I'd say so, although I'd doubt either of them would admit it openly.

**Gruffy sighs** Gruffy: If I was younger I would kill that Rodchester Cyabee for her so that she wouldn't feel as much pain!

Rianu: Oh, we plan to deal with him soon enough.

Gruffy: Good and give him a good one for me will you? I am just getting to old for these kinds of things.

Rianu: Perhaps, but you did a pretty good job on me.

Gruffy: I knew what I was doing. I have had the experionce before the war.

Rianu: Obviously, I want to thank you again for it too.

Gruffy: Don't worry about it. Everything will run smoothly but I'm afraid that I won't be here for this next war.

Rianu: Why won't you be here?

Gruffy: I am leaving for my home. I want you and Mr. Barton to take care of my little Tam.

Rianu: Oh, we will believe me. I'm sure Trowa would give his life for her... **he chuckles** and I already have.

Gruffy: tears start to fill his eyes She has done so much I loved watching her grow into the responable young woman that she is. **A tear falls**

Rianu: You've done a wonderful job, she's a great person.

Gruffy: laughs Arigato. looks at his watch I must really go so I can catch my flight back up the colonies. **he stands and turns away**

Rianu: Wait... before you go. I wanted to ask you soemthing...

Gruffy: Yes? **He turns to face him**

Rianu: Do you know Yatouri, at all?

Gruffy: I only saw him once. Never really talked to him. He came into my bar asking for Tam when she was still young and I was off duty helping her out but my employee told me he was a bit violent.

Rianu: Hmm... he looks down and thinks

Gruffy: I am sorry. I really must go. Please tell Tam that I love her.

Rianu: I will, but are you sure you can't stay any longer? I can gladly give you a ride, but please just stay a little longer. For Tam's sake.

Gruffy: I must get back home. There is something strange going on up there and I want to help as many people and children as I can.

Rianu: Anything we can do to help?

Gruffy: No. Just wait to see what's happening and make sure you be careful to my boy.

Rianu: I will. Thanks again.

**Gruffy leaves the base and goes to the space port for the flight**

**Tam wakes to the sound of an alarm going off. Tam is about to get out of bed when she sees Trowa sitting there asleep. She smiles and puts the snooze on so he can sleep and goes out in to the mess hall**

**Rianu downs another burger and begins on a third**

**Tam walks into the mess hall and sees Rianu eating. She smiles at the sight. She is very glad to have him back in the living world instead of in her head.**

** Rianu sees Tam **Rianu: Tam! You're up!

**T****am smiles and nods. Tam walks over to where Rianu was sitting. Tam looks at Rianu and smiles **Tam: Enjoying yourself?

**He puts his burger down.** Rianu: Yeah.

Tam: Where are the others or they still doing something that I can't know about?

Rianu: Um... Gabriel and Momo are probably sleeping. Trowa was with you... Duo and Quatre, I have no idea. And well, no one knows where Wufei is still..

**Tam: concern in her voice **Shit I forgot! **Sitting on the bench of the table.**

Rianu: Yeah, don't worry. I put Dragon Hawk and Phoenix Hawk on top priority for repairs. They'll be done in an hour.

**Tam forgetting that her hair was not in her normal braid thinking maybe Trowa had let it down so it would be easier to sleep, she starts to place it back into a french braid**

Rianu: Hey... try leaving it down for awhile. It looks good on you.

Tam: It'll just get in my way though..

Rianu: I let my hair free, and it never bothers me.

Tam: Yeah and now it's shorter. **She pointed out to him**

Rianu: True... but I did look like a girl.

Tam: Well now you look like someone I can call my brother and not my sister...**starts to laugh**

Rianu: Oh thanks! **throws a pickle at her**

Tam: Sure! I better go wake up Trowa.

Rianu: All right.

**Tam leaves for her room and is humming to herself all the way down the corridor**

**Duo walks by and gives her a strange look**

**Tam stops and looks at him** Tam: Hey Duo!

Duo: Whatcha want?

Tam: Nothing. Can't I just say hi?

Duo: Yeah... hi!

**Tam laughs and shakes her head and continues down the corridor**

Duo:...

**At a colony that Treize had constucted...**

**Karen is even weaker than before... Lyabee finally taking advantage of her... and left her alone. She's been starving for days, but she's still alive... but very weak**

**Treize walks in with a pitcher of water and a glass**

Karen: she is unable to keep her own head up ... huh?

**Treize pours the water into the glass and lets her have a drink**

**Karen drinks it, regaining a little strength** Tha... thank you...

Trieze: Why don't you tell us what Zechs Marquise is planning?

Karen: I'm not telling you...

Treize: I am a friend of his. I wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

Karen: I don't believe you...

Treize: Right now I am the only one you can believe...

**Karen's head hangs low, but she says nothing ...**

**Treize pours another glass of water and looks at her **I am the only one you can trust.

**Karen tries to turn her head away... and another tear falls from her eyes** Bite me.

**Treize drinks it and pours another**

Karen: You're not going to beat me so easily...

Treize: I am not laying a hand on you. Would you like more water?

Karen: No...

Treize: I'll come back when your ready then. **Treize leaves the room and locks the door**

**Karen thinks to herself.**.. _"Is it worth it to resist him? He's only trying to help me... no... he's not trying to help you, he's trying to get_ _information from you... but..."_ **she finally drifts off into an uneasy sleep**

**Back at the base where the gundams are at... In the corridor it was semi crowded with soliders and mechanics going back and forth to their rooms and out of their rooms.**

**Duo knocks on Tam's door**

**No answer**

**knocks again**

**no answer**

Duo: Maybe she's in Trowa's room...** Goes to Trowa's room down the hall and turned a corner and knocks on Trowa's door**

**Trowa answers**

Duo: Trowa? Where's Tam?

Trowa: Not here.

Trowa: Why?

Duo: Zechs was looking for her... think Rianu might know?

**Trowa nods**

Duo: All right, thanks. **Goes to Rianu's door and knocks.**

**no answer**

Duo: Damn it... **knocks again and again...**

**no answer**

**Quatre walks towards Duo** Quatre: what's going on Duo?

Duo: Rianu and Tam have disappeared.

Quatre: Why not try Heero.

Duo: Ok.** Goes to Heero's room, sighs, and knocks**

**Heero opens the door and looks at Duo.** Lita: Who is it Heero?

Duo: Its just me, hi Lita.

Lita: Hey Duo! What's up?

**Heero moves to the side so that Lita could see him**

Duo: Not much... have you seen Tam?

**Lita walks up to Heero and puts her arms around Heero's neck**

Heero: She went to help Wufei.

**Duo kinda blushes **Duo: Oh... um... what about Rianu?

Heero: Probally went with her.

Lita: Your so smart Heero! **kisses him on the cheek**

Duo: Uh... thanks... **he closes the door and leaves**

**A shadow goes over Duo**

**Tam walks by and goes to her room paying him no attention, which was weird for her.**

Duo: Tam? He runs up to her door and knocks

**Tam looks through her stuff and smiles and relaizes that someone is at the door. She hides the things she has found and answers the door**

Duo: Tam?

Tamouma: Yes?

Duo: I thought you left with Rianu?

Tamouma: I didn't go anywhere. I was in the mess hall.

Duo: Then were's Rianu?

Tamouma: Rianu went somewhere or other. He's probally training.

Duo: Oh, ok. Thanks. **He closes the door and leaves**

**Tamouma goes back to what she hid and looked them over and smiled evilly**

**Soon there was another knock on the door, and light foot tapping could be heard**

**Another knock. Who ever it was they sure was persistant. Tamouma decides to ignore it and continue looking at the papers.**

Gabriel: Tamouma! Are you there?

**Tamouma hides the things again and answers the door. She looks at him and scowls inwardly and sizes him up.**

Gabriel: Um... I'm kinda embarassed to ask but uh... do... you have a belt Momo could borrow?

**Tamouma panic written all over her face shakes her head.** Tamouma: I left all my stuff else where. Tell her I am sorry.

**Gabriel... oblivious to the obvious as usual, shrugs and leaves**

**Tamouma grabs the papers and leaves the room and trying to be careful of who she runs into next.**

**Zechs's walking down the hall, reading papers and documents**

**Tamouma, panic running through her she hides behind all her papers and tryes to act natural**

**Zechs stops** Zechs: Miss Hetaaru, what are you doing here? Dragon Hawk was cleared for take off hours ago.

**Tamouma stops and puts down her papers and smiles** Tamouma: I forgot something.

Zechs: Ok. Then how come its not in the hangar?

**Tamouma, sweat starting pour down **Tamouma: Umm...I got a lift back.

Zechs: By who?

**Tamouma had to think fast** Tamouma: By...David Queen...**She takes off clenching the papers in her hands and exits the building with running into a few pilots on the way there.**

**Zechs watches her strangely, but shakes off the feeling and goes back to his paperwork**

**En route to the colonies...**

Rianu: Tam, did you find out which colony Wufei went to?

**Tam checks a few of the read outs. She sighs heavily and looks at the image of Rianu**. Tam: Nothing.

Rianu: Any guess which one Karen would be on?

**she thinks for a second.** Tam: My guess would be the most guarded.

Rianu: The newest colony.

Tam nods Tam: Hai. You sure we should be doing this though, without the others? **she said with a little concern in her voice**

Rianu: They're needed down there, now that Zechs plans to rebuild an army. Aside from me and you, they're the only ones who know how to pilot a mobile suit, and can be trusted by Zechs.

Tam: I feel bad leaving Trowa out of it. Heero knows though. And Lita. Knowing them they'll fill him in.

Rianu: Don't worry about, I'm sure Trowa will understand.

Tam: I hope so. Rianu...**Tam looks ahead and sees something and she punches in a few coordiates**. Tam: Rianu. Look.

Rianu: What?

**They see about forty MS are on the outside of the newest colony**

Rianu: Oh shit. I think that's our colony...

Tam: I agree. We can't attack though. If Karen's in there then we have to find out how to get in and out without being noticed.

Rianu: Well... time to test out some of Pheonix Hawk's features. Never had a reason to until now... where is it..** looks for the button **Ah ha! ECM! Nothing fancy... it'll jam their radar so that we're essentially invisible. Similar to what Deathscyhte had, I think.

Tam: okay Rianu. Do it so we can get in but what do we say to confuse them?

Rianu: Had anything in mind? **he chuckles**

Tam: Very funny.

T**am looks at the MS's and just starts to feel really tormented. **_"NO! You must go through with this. It was your fault Karen's in there to begin with don't go shy on me yet!"_ **Gets serious **Tam: Let's do this!

Rianu: How about a nice explosion to distract them?

Tam: I can do that at least...**Tam presses a few buttons and fires something out of a round cannon-like thing and a metal ball came out and a nice big explosion errupted**

**The two sneak towards the colony silently and undetected**

Rianu: Ok... how do you want to get in? We can't exactly just barge in through the hangar...

Tam: Easily.

Rianu: How?

**Tam puts her hair up really fast and pins it there and puts a hat on. She winks at Rianu and picks up her comlink. She starts to talk into the comlink doing some weird accent** Tam: This is L-5 from sector 22-20. It appears that we have lost our passes and we are very lost. Could you open up so we can check our MS so they don't run out of fuel?

BASE: Roger that L-5. You are cleared for Bay 12.

**Tam looks over at Rianu and winks**

**Rianu rolls his eyes and follows Tam into the colony**

**Tam lands Dragon Hawk and put a colored coat on and Dragon Hawks cockpit opened and she looked at Dragon Hawk and then at Rianu as he came in the hanger bay.**

**Rianu landed Phoenix Hawk and collapsed the wings. Then he jumped out of the Gundam, and walked up to Tamouma, who was still on her MS.**

**T****am leans into DragonHawk and grabs a gun that she hid and puts it in her pocket then turns around and jumps down gracefully**

**Rianu looks at Tam, winks, and pulls back his coat, showing a pistol holstered on his left hip**

Tam carries her cloak and she shows him that her gun is in her pocket. Tam: Now lets go...**looks over and see's a familiar gundam**. Isn't that Wufei's gundam?

Rianu: Yup... so he's here. Karen must be here too...

Tam: That must mean Trieze is here.

Rianu: Its his base, no doubt... ok, we should move before someone gets suspicious.

Tam: Hai.

**Tam heads out of the hanger and looks around.** Tam: Wow. Look at all the soldiers.

**The soldiers were training hard and there was some who were running, some who were streching, and some who were walking around the colony. The sky was clear blue inside this colony, and the sun was shining bright and it warmth of the sun was relaxing. The grounds where the troops were running was red dirt and in a oval shape. In the middle of this red dirt was green grass and on the outside were trees and flowers.There was a road not to far from the training grounds, and all allong the road was buildings full of little shops for the tourists and experionced soldiers.**

Rianu: We better be careful... one wrong move, and we could have his entire army on us.

Tam: I'm ready for a good fight. Bring it on...

Rianu: No, we gotta use stealth. I know you can handle yourself in a fight, but we're vastly out numbered.

Tam: I know...but they have never crossed the great Tamouma before. Plus we're supposed to be acting like tourists, remember?

Rianu: Exactly, so don't get into a fight! Now lets go. **Rianu leads the way towards the main corridor**

**Tam follows and acts like she was impressed**

**Rianu walks up to one of the guards**. Rianu: Excuse me. Do you know where I can find a guide to the colony?

Guard: Yes, there should be a map over there, in the shopping district.

Rianu: Thank you. **To Tam** Lets go.

**Tam follows still "acting"**

**They find the map on a stand and Rianu takes one and opens it up**. Rianu: Ok... they don't have any of the military sections marked, but if I'm correct... that should be the detention center. **He points to the upper left-hand corner of the colony**

**Tam nods** Got it...**starts to leave and goes up to a guard. She starts using her dumb accent again **Tam: Excuse me sir...Where would I go if I want to go get a new hat and I aslo have a cousin who's in prison here which direction do I head? **using a fake but innocent smile**

Another Guard: Uh... **he sweats a bit and blushes** There's a nice hat store over there... and uh... take that corridor to get to the detention center.

**Tam jumps like an excited little girl** Tam: Oh thank you! I should tell who ever's in charge here to give you a promtion!

Another Guard: Uh... thanks...

**Tam goes over to Rianu and just hangs on his arm. She yells back to the guard**. Tam: Thank you so much! **rushes Rianu down the corridor**

**They run down to the corner of the corridor **Rianu: Taken a few lessons from Karen, I see?

Tam: Nah. I had to beg for a few years then I got a gun...

Rianu: Heh. Ok, now that we know how to get there, lets go.

**A litte while later...**

Rianu: The detention center. Now, we gotta find which one Karen's in...

**Tam: looks around **Tam: Well, let's check them all.

Rianu: I'll see if the guard here knows. Heh... **Rianu walks towards the end of the corridor**

**Tam, not really paying attion to him mouths "what?"**

**Rianu mouths back... "I. am. going. to. ask." makes quote fingers the. guard**

**Tam smiles and looks at him. She mouths back "smart ass"**

**Rianu rolls his eyes and walks up to the guard in charge** Rianu: Excuse me sir. I'm looking for a lovely young lady, with blue hair, answers to the name of Karen.

Guard: Then why are you here? **he slowly moves his hands towards the alarm, but Rianu grabs his arm, twists it behind his back and holds the pistol up to his head**

Rianu: I'm going to ask again... where is she?

Guard: Uh... brig 58...

Rianu: Thank you... **yelling** Tam, number 58!

Tam: Got it!

**Rianu turns the guard and around and knocks him out with a punch to the face and runs over to Tam**

**Tam starts running down the corridor looking at the numbers** Tam: 58...58...**Yells **Karen!

**No reponse from the room**

Rianu: I'll watch the corridor... open the door.

**Tam trys to** Tam: It's locked! Karen wake up!

Rianu: Move, I'll take the door out.

Tam: NO.

Rianu: Ok, what do you plan to do?

**Tam thinks about it and an idea got into her head.** Tam: Treize! He's got to have the key.

Rianu: Its easier to just break the door down, though.

Tam: And watch the whole army move to our position and make us dead? **She had that look that said 'you know what I'm talking about'**

Rianu: Mmmmmmmm... I... fine. Lets go.

Tam: Karen just hang on...Rianu go that way. She points in a direction I'll go this way. **Starts running down the corridor.**

Rianu: Right.** He runs off**

Tam: "I will get you out Karen!" **She looks around and sees a door.** _"Great. I'll choose what's behind door number 3." _**She opens the door**

**Tam goes in and the room is empty. There is a desk and a couple of chairs in the room with some file cabnets. next to the window. Tam shut the blinds on the window, that showed the training grounds. She went over to the desk and started going through the desk drawers, one drawer after another. **Tam: Damn it! Where is that Fucking KEY!

Karen: This key?** Standing in the doorway of the empty office holding the key up as if taunting Tam. Her outfit changed as well. A mini skirt with a top that didn't cover her all to well. In other words very slutty. Her simi long blue hair down and had a little over her shoulders.**

**Tam stops and looks up **Tam: How did you...

Karen: Escape?

Tam: How?

Karen: Easy. **she laughs evilly** I didn't have to.

Tam: What are you up to Karen? **Her guard now fully up**

Karen: Oh, nothing... **she laughs again and walks towards Tamouma**

**Tam draws her sword. not trusting her.**

Karen: You won't kill me... you know it.

Tam: Try me! **Anger starting to rage through her**

Karen: All right. **Karen unholsters a gun, and points it at Tamouma's head**

**Tam: looks at her with pure hatred** Tam: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU UP TO?

Karen: You haven't figured it out yet? My aren't we slow... I've joined Treize of course.

T**am is in shock** Tam: What?

Karen: Trieze's shown me his goal, and frankly... he's right.

Tam: Your crazy!

Karen: No, you are... you should have just killed Zechs when you were told to!

Tam: YOU KNOW I COULDN"T!

Karen: Oh... but you already are.

Tam: What are you talking about?

Karen: Well... we took a page from Rianu, and cloned you.;

Tam: YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Karen: We already have.

Tam: DAMN IT KAREN!

Karen: Just keep screaming so all the guards can hear you, that's a smart girl.

**Tam calmer** Tam: Karen. Put the gun down and let's go.

Karen: I don't think so, you're not going anywhere until Lyabear gets back.

Tam: What the fuck is your Problem! **Anger surging through her again.**

Karen: Karen smiles My problem is that people like you think that they can just do whatever they please, with no regard for others. Well, we're going to show people that life just doesn't work that way...

Tam: I have told you before. Not to get in my way haven't I?

Karen: I don't really care, because there's no reason to keep you alive. **Karen cocks the gun**

Tam: _"GOD DAMMIT! WHY WON'T SHE LISTEN TO ME!"_...

Karen: I hope you're prepared to die, dear. **Karen brings the gun up**

**Lyabee walks in**

**Karen's focus turns towards Lyabee, she runs up to him** Lyabear! **She hugs him passionately**

Tam: You are a fucken ass hole for doing this!

**Lyabee returns the hug and kisses her**

**Karen turns Lyabee's face and kisses him on the lips**

**Tam makes a gag** Tam: Gross Karen!

Karen: If only you knew how great a man Lyabear was... **she smiles and looks at Lyabee**

**Tam glares at Lyabee** Tam: Right. Sure. Now Karen you can stop playing!

Lyabee: tsk tsk tsk. I thought you would have liked to play with Karen. looks at Karen Did you have fun my sweet?

Karen: Oh, yeah, of course I did... **she giggles**

Lyabee: Good. Now what should we do with her?

Karen: I say... we have a little fun... **Karen leans over towards Tamouma**

Tam: Your sick. **She had never put her sword down**

Lyabee: How so my sweet?

**Karen l****eans over to Lyabee and whispers in his ear**

**Lyabee smiles evilly**

**Karen** **hands the gun to Lyabee and walks over to Tamouma**

**Tam is glaring at her. Never putting the sword down**

**Karen moves behind Tamouma, and runs her fingers on Tamouma's neck**

**Tam turns and knocks her fingers off of her and glares **Tam: what the hell is wrong with you?

Karen: I keep telling you that... nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly fine.

Tam: Bull shit!

**Rianu barges through the door** Rianu: Tam! Move!

**Lyabee points the gun at Tam's head**

**Rianu shoots Lyabee in the hand Rianu:** Tam, duck!

**Tam grabs the top of her hat and ducks as quickly as she could**

**Rianu shoots Karen in the head**

Rianu: Tam, are you all right?

Tam: What the hell is everyone's problem in this place?

Rianu: Clones... Treize's entire army is comprised of clones!

**Lyabee stands and has the gun in the other hand and he shoots Rianu's gun out of his hand**

Rianu: Bastard!

Lyabee: You shouldn't have interrupted play time, Mr. Hetaaru!

Rianu: You shouldn't clone people for your own sick twisted pleasures!

Lyabee: Now who said I did it?

Rianu: Ok, then, who did?

Lyabee: **smiles evilly** You will find out in time.

Rianu: What did you do with her?

Lyabee: **snickers** nothing...

Rianu: Where is she!

Lyabee: If only I knew.

Rianu: I know you know where she is! Tell me!

Lyabee: Oh if you want that info go to Treize. He'll know where she is.

Rianu: If you guys have hurt her in anyway...

Lyabee: I assure you we haven't damanged her.

Tam: Bull Lyabee! You are nothing but a lieing son of bitch!

Lyabee: Oh Miss. Hetaaru that hurts me to hear you say that.

Rianu: Don't even think about touching her... I already owe you for Karen... and this! **Rianu rips the skin off his right arm, showing his metal hand**

Lyabee: I had nothing to do with that one.

Rianu: Liar... I remember seeing you there.

Lyabee: You must have seen my clone. There are tons of my DNA clones out there I'm afraid you wouldn't know the real me if it was staring at you in the face!

Rianu: Just what the world needs, more assholes like you.

Lyabee: I'm afraid that's already done Mr. Hetaaru.

Rianu: Rianu walks towards Lyabee Then you're probably just another clone yourself...

Lyabee: I could be.

Rianu takes another step towards Lyabee Rianu: You are... you'd never put yourself in real danger. You better not be... oh god... Karen!

Lyabee: Take one more step and Miss Hetaaru is no more!

Rianu: You wouldn't...

**Tam looks at Lyabee. ****Another Tam enters the room.**

CT: He would.

Rianu: Oh fuck.

CT: What's wrong Rianu? I am your real sister!

Rianu: No, you're not. I can tell the difference.

Tam: Shit...Rianu the dream!

Rianu: The... other Tamouma... ENJERU!

Lyabee: Ahh...another time for play.** In walks none other than Enjeru**

Enjeru: You called, sir?

Lyabee: Would you like to play?

Enjeru: Of course sir.

Lyabee: I thought you would. Make sure not to harm them my children. Their both very important pieces.

Enjeru: Yes sir, what would you like us to do?

Lyabee: I don't know anything. Make sure that their both alive when your through!

CT: This should be fun!

Enjeru: Quite so! Ready?

CT: yup! **she said a little to enthuasticly**

Rianu: Hey! Come on, come on! **Rianu taunts with his fingers towards Enjeru**

Tam: Rianu this is unfair odds.

Rianu: I know... we're going to win. **He chuckles**

Tam: I'm not so sure.

CT: Ohh come on you little bitch. **Pulls out a sword** Show me what your made of!

**Enjeru bows to Rianu then gets into a fighting position.**

**Rianu returns the bow and makes the same position**

**Enjeru starts sending a flurry of attacks towards Rianu, and Rianu tries to dodge and block each one.**

**CT makes the first move and Tam blocks it with Lao Dei**

Tam: Who are you calling a little bitch? You Fucking CUNT! I will make you pay for that! **She just starts to slash and her anger getting the better of her**

CT: Tamouma, I was the best part of you! Why you had to give me up for that bastard Trowa Barton I will never know!

Tam: DON'T YOU DARE BRING HIM INTO THIS!...**blocks most of the attacks**

**Rianu continues to dodge and block each of Enjeru's blows, and finds a gap in his attack and kicks Enjeru.**

**Enjeru hits the wall and lands next to Rianu's pistol. Enjeru: Hehehehe. Enjeru picks up the pistol and fires at Rianu**.

**Rianu blocks the shot with his metal hand, but it damages it beyond use. Rianu: You won't get me that easily. Rianu picks up a chair and hits Enjeru in the head, knocking him out cold**

CT: Admit it Tamouma I was the best thing that you ever had! **Breaks the glass on the window when Tam dodged her attack**

**Rianu walks over to Enjeru and picks up the pistol.** Rianu: Hey, bitch... dodge this.

**CT looks over and smiles**

**Rianu shoots the lighting fixture above her**

**CT is stunned enough where she doesn't move**

Tam: Man why do we always have to leave in a rush?

Rianu: Life in the fast lane...

Tam: true. **Sheaths Lao Dei and runs for it**

**Rianu bows to the clones and runs out of the room after Tamouma**

**They turn a corner agter running down the corridor**

Tam very confused of what was happening Tam: So explain to me this whole clone thing!

Rianu: This is mostly a hunch, based on what I remember... but apparently someone figured out how to clone people, and for some reason decided to clone Trieze...

Tam: That would explain why the Treize Federation is back up to arms.

Rianu: Exactly... Lyabee probably just cloned Karen for his own sick twisted pleasure.

Tam: We have to find both her and Wufei in here...

Rianu: Assuming Karen is still here, let alone Treize. I'm betting Lyabee's gotten a hold of him by now.

Tam: Shit. If they start clonning the Gundam pilots then were all in trouble!

Rianu: Start? Don't be surprised...

Tam: Are you kidding me? After what I just saw nothing will ever surprise me!

Rianu: Lets just find them and get the hell out of here.

Tam: I was with you on that plan to begin with!

Rianu: Heh, then what are we doing standing around!

**Tam just looks at him funny.** Tam: Who said anything about standing around?

**Rianu smiles at her**

**Rianu and Tamouma continue RUNNING...**

Rianu: Where should we even look?

Tam: I think over in the other office they have here.

Rianu: Ok, where is it?

Tam: I saw it on my way here. So it's got to be down a connecting corridor.

Rianu: Lets try this corridor coming up on our left.

Tam: Hai.

**They turn left at the upcoming corridor, and see a pair of guards waiting for them. Causing them to stop dead in their tracks.**

Rianu: AH crap... they know we're here...

Tam: This time I know I didn't do it!

Rianu: Lyabee probably told the guards... ok, I'll take the ugly one.

Tam looks at him. Which one's the ugly one?

Rianu: Does it really matter?

Tam: Not really.

**Rianu laughs and jumps the guard in front of him**

**Tam looks at him** _"I can't believe he just did that."_ **She unsheeths her sword and attacks with full force while having Lao Dei do all the work and slices through the middle of the guard**

**Rianu punches the guard in the face, breaking pretty much all the bones**

Rianu: Good thing I don't feel anything in my robotic hand.

**Tam sheaths Lao dei as it danced with joy of the blood **Tam: Hai. Now let's get going before we have to face more guards!

Rianu: Right. Is that the office over there?

Tam: That's it.

Rianu: All right, lets check it out. **goes to the office and opens the door.**

**Tam nods and follows Rianu**

**Rianu stops and takes one of the guards rifles, then enter the office**. Rianu: You check the desk. I'll cover the door.

Tam: Hai. **She runs over to the desk and looks through all the drawers** Urg...

Rianu: What?

Tam: Nothing...No papers no keys nothing!

Rianu: Ok, can I just break the door down then?

**Tam defeated** Tam: If you want

Rianu: Ok, lets get back to the detention center!

**Rianu runs not even waiting for Tamouma**

Tam: _"He's going to get himself killed"_ **Runs out and looks around the corridor**

**Rianu is standing there, waiting for her **Rianu: Coming?

Tam: Yes.

Rianu: Good, lets go. **He takes off once again.**

**Tam follows him**

**T****hey arrive at the detention center... after dispatching a few more guards** Rianu: Ok... 58... here it is. Step back...

**Tam stands back and watchs and her sword dripping of the blood just spilled**

Rianu: Ok... **Rianu gives the door a mighty kick, and it swings open and he runs inside** Rianu: Karen?

Karen: R... Rianu?

**Tam runs in to Karen **Tam: Thank god!

Karen: Tam... I...** Karen's body is still weak, and signs of abuse are everywhere...**

**Tam looked up and she lifted her sword and it cut through the chain**

Tam: That bastard!

**Karen's hands fell into her lap, but she was too weak to get up**.

Rianu: Karen, I'll help you up. **Rianu picks her up**

Tam: Karen, Wufei is here...do you know what happen to him?

Karen: I... think... Treize...

Tam turns Tam: Got it. Which office?

Karen: Not... here...

Rianu: Come on... Karen is weak, lets get her back so she can rest.

**Tam turns to face her** Tam: Do you know where they went?

Karen: I... **she faints**

Tam: Take her back I am going after Trieze and Lyabee!

Rianu: You sure about that? For all we know, Treize is back on Earth!

Tam: I will find him! and then kill him!

**Karen still slightly awake, she speaks weakly** Karen: Lya... is... mine...

**Tam nods**

Rianu: Be careful Tamouma...

Tam: I will tell the others I will be back as soon as I can.

**Tam sheaths her sword and runs towards her gundam**

**Rianu heads back to his Gundam as well, and bids good luck to Tamouma**

**Tam takes off to another coloney**

**A/N:** Lina here, That concludes this chapter of the thriling tale. Until next time...Maybe I will be in it more...IT'S ALL ABOUT ME AND MY WONDERFUL PERFORMANCE! bye people.


End file.
